Speed Racer: The Invincible Car S02E01-S02E02
by Tango458
Summary: Set shortly after the original show ended, we pick up with Speed and co. getting set for the "No Limit World Race". After Speed's upset World Championship, teams are trying harder than ever to stop the Mach 5; even if that means making a car that is invincible! NOTE: I use some terms from the movies and other TV shows to world build and explain stuff that was vague in the original.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Continues

Chapter 1: The Adventure Continues

Sounds of clanking metal echoed through the garage of the Racer household as Sparky worked on replacing the Mach 5's suspension after the Multi-Peak Race. "How's it going, Sparky?" a friendly voice asked. Sparky rolled himself out from under the Mach 5 to see his best friend, Speed standing there with a smile.

"I'm great, Speed. I'm almost done fixing up the Mach 5, last week's race was absolutely stellar; we need to have a repeat performance."

Speed leaned up against the wall next to the door, "Come on, Sparky, I finished in third place… thought for sure that I would've been able to beat Alpha Team but they sure got better after that performance last year when they almost killed me and Racer X."

"Don't worry, Speed, outta the three races you ran this year, you've get a win and two podium finishes, don't beat yourself up so much about it. Besides, the next race is the No Limit World Race, the only real challenge for the Mach 5 was the Mammoth Car."

"Oh man, the Mammoth Car, huh? I remember that race pushing all of us to our limit."

"Just imagine, if the Mammoth Car wasn't there, you'd have been a shoe-in for sure!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It just makes me nervous remembering that race, especially when we almost got blown up. If Racer X wasn't there…"

"But he was there, Speed. You and Trixie are safe and so is the Mach 5. Besides, I thought that your escape from Lake Icy Chill was even more harrowing."

"You know what is nice, though?"

"What is it, Speed?"

"Not having Spritle and Chim Chim stowing away in the trunk since we started checking." The two friends laughed until Mom poked her head through the door.

"Okay boys, lunch is ready. Sparky, you shouldn't be in the garage so much, you'll work yourself to death." Mom informed.

"Don't worry about me, Mom. I'm always in the mood for a good lunch, even if that means leaving the Mach 5 alone for a while." Sparky reassured as Speed turned out the light and the two left the garage. As they walked into the living room, they heard the TV blaring away as Pops watched with Spritle and Chim Chim.

"I'll catch up with you in a second, Sparky. Gonna let Pops and Spritle know that everything is ready." Speed said.

"Okay Speed, but don't keep us waiting. If Mom's cookies are there, I might just eat em' all." Sparky acknowledged.

Speed walked over to the living room and saw Pops getting frustrated at a commercial, Speed was only able to catch the last bit of the commercial but it was to sell autonomous cars which made Speed roll his eyes. "What fun is it to not drive a car, anyway?" Speed asked aloud.

"I agree, Speed, that's just what I was thinking. Cars driving themselves just isn't natural!" Pops said.

"I think cars driving themselves is a groovy idea! No work, more time to eat!" Spritle chimed in.

"Be quiet, Spritle, you're too young and lazy to understand the risks of self-driving cars! They're dangerous, no regard for anyone or anything besides their programmed destination, you can't trust them!" Pops explained.

"Gee, Pops, I didn't think of it that way." Spritle submitted.

"You have an opinion on everything, huh, Pops?" Speed chuckled. Pops folded his arms, smiling, silently agreeing with Speed. "Oh, I almost forgot that lunch is ready."

Spritle and Chim Chim ran out of the room at full speed, "You have to get all of the nutrients you can, Speed. It's going to be a twenty-four hour race in a couple of days. Speaking of, where's Trixie? I haven't seen her anywhere." Pops asked.

"She's on her way, Pops. Now let's get some food."

As they were walking out, Speed heard the Mach 5's engine roaring through the TV, he looked back to see a talk show, showing the highlights of the three races run this season as the hosts added context. "Speed Racer, driver of the Mach 5 for Mifune Motors' 'Go Team' was the upset champion at last year's Earth Grand Prix. A race that spanned all terrain and went around the world! Speed has made the podium at all three races run this year so far, winning the second race at his home track, Thunderhead Raceway. Speed, now nineteen years old and coming out of his exciting rookie season is back for more WRL racing in his sophomore attempt at world champion glory. But first, we should recount what happened at last year's No Limit World Race when the Mach 5 was put up against the Mammoth…"

The TV was cut off and Speed felt arm caressing him from behind, "I wonder who that could be." Speed joked.

"It's your favourite navigator!" Trixie laughed.

"Glad you were able to make it, Trixie." Speed said, turning around.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

"You just can't let me down, huh? Not even once?" Speed chuckled.

Trixie kissed Speed, then held his hand, "No way. Now let's go outside, you must be starving."

As Speed and Trixie joined the rest of the Racer family and friends, a small drone hovered above the house, watching them closely. As Speed and Trixie started taking their food and became distracted, the drone silently slipped into the garage and attached itself to the bottom of the Mach 5; the drone made a whirring noise before detaching itself and soaring into the air as quickly as possible. The drone silently made its way to a small, secluded high class hotel situated in the woods and landed on the balcony of the penthouse where someone was waiting for it. The mysterious person took the drone to a computer on a desk and placed it on a white pad that was plugged into the computer via USB. The drone made another whirring sound when it was placed on the pad and the computer screen flashed, opening many windows with data sheets about the Mach 5.

"That was easier than I had expected." A feminine voice said. "Now I have all of the schematics about the Mach 5 and I didn't need that idiot, Ace Deucey's help to get it." She took a puff from her cigarette as she picked up her phone from her desk and dialed a number. "Yes, this is Oriana Flub, I have the schematics to the Mach 5." The mysterious voice mumbled something but Oriana answered, "Yes, it was very easy to do. We finally have the power to make the Mach 5 and every car like it obsolete! We can be the fastest in the world without the V Gas!" Oriana informed. The voice inaudibly mumbled something else, "Thank you, I will talk to you again tomorrow at the test track." With that, the mysterious caller on the other end hung up and Oriana followed suit. She turned over to look at her TV, watching the same talk show that Speed was earlier, she saw a clip from last week's race and began to laugh maniacally as highlights of the Mach 5 sped across the screen.


	2. Chapter 2: Testing at Thunderhead

Chapter 2: Testing at Thunderhead

The morning was quiet, the sun shining through the blinds of the racer household, but as usual, the entire family was already up and ready to get to work. Breakfast had been had, and Speed and Sparky were in the garage with the Mach 5, "Alright, Trixie, we'll see you and Pops at the track, Sparky and I are just gonna get there and set up!" Speed called out.

"Alright Speed, we'll be right behind you soon!" Trixie said as she left inside to get ready to go out.

"Alright, now for my second favourite part." Speed turned the key and the Mach 5 roared loudly in the big garage.

"If that's your second favourite part, what's your favourite all time?" Sparky asked.

Speed chuckled and put the Mach 5 into gear, "Winning." He said as they gunned it out of the garage and onto the road.

"It took a while to get used to that launch." Sparky chimed.

"Eight-Hundred foot/pounds of torque will do that." Speed chuckled.

"Wow, Speed. The GOV 12-1 engine Pops made really is a work of art, isn't it?"

"She can run a quarter mile in 9.5 seconds, top speed is still unknown, we haven't been able to get it passed 255 miles per hour. But we know it can go even faster than that after the upgrades you and Pops made after we won the Earth Grand Prix."

"That's what I call money well spent, Speed. But it looks like Alpha Team has been spending their money well, too. I know they can't overpower the Mach 5 or out-drive you, but man…they've put some upgrades into those cars and with Zoomer Slick at the wheel, it makes for a worthy opponent."

"I swear his name was Skull Duggery when we met him." Speed thought aloud.

"All of the names these racing guys have sound really fake. Don't think too much about it, it could've changed but who knows."

"Hey wait a minute."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Speed Racer is a totally normal name, and anybody could've had it."

"That's right." Speed looked over at Sparky with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, we're here." Speed announced, arriving at Thunderhead Raceway which is the oldest circuit visited by the WRL.

"What's wrong Speed? You look troubled somehow."

"This is when I first raced Racer X…when I first raced against my brother, Rex." Speed sighed.

"Rex will come home someday, Speed. You just have to hold out hope that he'll return. But he always wanted you to win and be the best in the world and that's why we're here now, getting ready for the big race tomorrow." Sparky reminded.

"You're right, Sparky and I'm going to win tomorrow. I'm gonna win for Rex Racer." Speed drove up to the track entrance gate and it lifted up leading to the pit lane. Thunderhead was usually empty since no other big-name driver lived around the area so the Go Team could practice in solitude. Speed pulled the Mach 5 to the first pit stall, Sparky got out and popped the trunk, and grabbing his tool box that had all of the essentials in it as well as a box full of some replacement parts and fluids should something go wrong such as the brakes.

"Alright, Speed. Why don't you take some practice laps while I set up here? Besides, it won't be long until Pops and Trixie show up."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Speed said as he vaulted into the Mach 5, strapping himself in and putting it into gear. The Mach 5 growled as Speed left the pits and drove into the first corner, a big smile growing on his face as he hit one of the straights and went wide-open, 12 cylinders singing at the top of their lungs as Speed down-shifted and drove the Mach 5 into the chicane. But as Speed was having his fun, in the spectator tower, behind the stands stood Oriana Flub; watching Speed masterfully drive his legendary car around his home track.

Oriana lifted a radio and said, "Let our newest driver loose." Before cackling to herself and taking a drag on her cigarette.

The sound of wood and plastic snapping grabbed Sparky's attention immediately, "What the…Speed, this is Sparky, some crazy driver just broke through the entrance to the track!" Sparky said over his radio. The car was a familiar gold, silver, and black and Sparky's hand began to shake.

"Who is it Sparky? I'm going as fast as I can."

"Speed, it's the GRX!" Sparky called out.

"The GRX? It can't be, we buried that engine with Ben and Curly Cranium!"

"I'm looking right at it, Speed and it's coming towards me!"

"Be careful Sparky, we'll see about this GRX." Speed said as he gunned the Mach 5 to go even faster. As he approached the pit, he saw what was without a doubt, the GRX. He would know that shape anywhere, but something was noticeably different about it, it had pitch black tinted windows and windshield and it didn't make the sound of the GRX engine being inside…so what could it be? Was someone playing some kind of sick game with him? But before Speed could answer that question, the GRX took off without warning and this forced Speed to follow suit.

"Wait, Speed! Don't risk it! Don't risk racing the GRX, remember what happened last time!"

"Sparky, I'm under the impression that this isn't the GRX and I'm going to go see if it's really true." Speed put the Mach 5 back into gear and gave chase to the mysterious car. Speed quickly caught up with it and when he did, whoever was driving didn't retaliate, they just kept driving on, it's almost like the driver of the GRX didn't recognize Speed as being there. They completed one lap, crossing the finish side-by-side!

"What's going on here? Who is Speed racing?" Pops' voice rang out as he and Trixie ran over to Sparky.

"I don't think you're going to believe this, Pops but Speed's racing what appears to be the GRX!"

"The GRX? It can't be possible!" Pops shouted.

"Oh Speed, be careful," Trixie said to herself, looking to the track, both car's engines slicing through the air.

"Let's see if you can beat this!" Speed yelled as he drove the Mach 5 into the chicane, but the GRX went along a driving line so perfect that Speed couldn't possibly keep up. But as the GRX passed him, Speed heard a very familiar engine note, "The GOV 12-1… it can't be, only the Mach 5 has that engine!" Speed said, shocked at the sound.

As they reached the front stretch, the GRX pulled into the pits and blasted out of the track the way it came, leaving the Mach 5 in the dust. Speed slammed on the brakes and hopped out of the Mach 5, looking on towards the entrance as the rest of the crew showed up in Pops' Jeep. Pops jumped out of his Jeep and ran towards Speed, "Speed, are you alright? Was that really the GRX?"

"It looked like the GRX, but it didn't drive like it, it was noticeably slower…Pops, I think it was equipped with the GOV 12-1 engine."

"Huh? My engine? I've only built two, Speed and one of them is now obsolete compared to the new one and as far as I know it hasn't been stolen."

"It sounded the same, Pops and it ran the same. I don't know how to explain it."

"Don't think about it too much Speed, let's go home and get ready to get on the hauler for the race."

Speed slacked it shoulders, "You're right, Pops. I just wanna know about that car, how was the driver able to be so perfect?"

"Speed, the last time you got obsessed with the GRX, you almost ended your career early. Come on son, let's get the Mach5 into the hauler and get to the start of the race for tomorrow."

"Alright, Pops." Speed agreed as they left the track.

As Oriana left Thunderhead, she walked along the road as the Mach 5 and Pops' Jeep came up behind her, she put up her hood as they passed by so she wouldn't be noticed. She then walked down to a tunnel that was under construction and there waited for the GRX. The car's orange headlights flashed as the passenger door opened by itself as if the car sensed Oriana's presence. As Oriana got in the car, it changed color from gold and silver to black and silver as to not be as noticeable and the GRX sped off in the direction of the starting line of the No Limit World Race.


	3. Chapter 3: To Mexico City

Chapter 3: To Mexico City

Speed sat on a chair in Go Team's double-decker hauler as they made their way to Mexico City for the start of the race; his hands covering his mouth as he stared at the Mach 5 below, contemplated how the GRX could possibly be back. "Speed?" Trixie asked.

Speed shot up, surprised, "Huh? What is it, Trix?"

"Sorry I scared you, here, drink some of this." Trixie handed Speed a bottle of vitamin water.

"Thanks." Speed said, accepting the bottle, opening it and taking a swig, "Trixie, I've been thinking…"

"Speed, it can't be the GRX, you saw Pops destroy the remains of the engine, and you went to Curly's funeral. I think someone built a car that looks like it to mess with you." Trixie said, putting a hand on Speed's shoulder.

"Maybe, whoever was driving was so perfect and had the same power as me. I don't know how it's possible."

"Speed, the race coming up is two and a half days long, you'll have plenty of time to find a strategy to win."

"Any normal driver would take him out right away."

Trixie sat up straight, "Speed Racer, you're not a dirty driver like Zoomer Slick and Alpha Team!" she scolded.

Speed sighed, "I know, I just don't' like to lose."

"You won't, Speed. Do you know why?"

"Why is that?" Speed raised an eyebrow to his girlfriend.

"Because you have me!" Trixie laughed.

Speed laughed with her, "Don't get so cocky, Trix. It's going to be a big race, even bigger than last year's."

"I know, Speed. I just want you to feel better before the race. Whoever is driving this new GRX…we'll figure it out." Trixie comforted as the hauler went to cross the border.

Meanwhile, at the starting grid in Mexico City, the GRX arrives with Oriana Flub, parking itself in its own reserved garage. A group of mechanics, engineers and technicians quickly got to work as Oriana stepped out of the car and walked out of the garage and into a golf cart that took her to an unassuming RV that was outside of the starting grid. When she walked in she was greeted by a man sitting on the bench in the RV, "Oriana Flub, welcome. Or should I say Oriana Flux, how many versions of the same name do you have, anyway? Not that it matters because I know who you really are and it's only fair you know who's been paying you for everything." The man stepped from the shadows, he was wearing a blue suit and white shirt with a red tie, his glasses were golden and sat on his pointed nose, "My name is Van Ruffle, and I'm the benefactor for the oversight of our newest creation."

"Good to meet you, Mr. Van Ruffle and yes, I have a few versions of my name. It's good to finally meet the man who has been supplying the funds to our team." Oriana Flux shook Van Ruffle's hand as they both sat back down.

"Well, you and I are on the same mission. To destroy the Mach 5 and force Pops Racer to quit. Even if that means killing his son and his girlfriend in the process."

"Did you talk to the Three Roses Club?" Oriana asked.

"Yes I did and they will also be in the race after rebuilding their team. We're going to make sure that this is a who's who of Speed Racer's enemies."

"Good, it's too bad Cruncher Block isn't coming to play."

"He's got 70 years to think about that in prison." Van Ruffle explained.

"It's so relieving to finally see Speed Racer's final race." Oriana said as she and Van Ruffle joined in a maniacal laugh.

The rumble of the Go Team's hauler echoed through the streets, "It never gets old." Speed smiled, looking around Mexico City, the massive atmosphere taking hold.

"It is a great place. So much as happened here in its history." Pops said as he parked the hauler in the outfield.

"Alright Pops, lets open the hauler and get the Mach 5 to the starting line!" Sparky called out as Pops pressed a button and the hauler's door went down, revealing the Mach 5.

"Okay, Speed. Sparky and I are going to push the Mach 5 to the garage; there's only three hours left until they close the road for the start of the race; I even noticed that they were already blocking out sections roads to accommodate all of the cars that will be coming through. So you and Trixie should formulate a plan while you can."

Speed nodded, "You're right, Pops. We'll be in the hauler until you call us." Speed and Trixie sat on the couch on the upper level of the hauler and Trixie pulled out a map from a pink satchel. "Alright, Trix. What do I need to know about this year's race?" Speed asked.

This year's No Limit World Race takes place from Mexico City to Anchorage, Alaska spanning a little under five-thousand miles. At our rate of speed, the journey should take a little over three and days. We're going to go through the route that I'm sure the other will be driving and that's to go through the most direct one, which is to go up US-277 North, which will take around eighty-three hours to complete the sprint. The starting grid is by the Plaza de la Constitución, there's going to be a left and then a right turn onto Calle Monte de Piedad, from there, I'll guide you to the border and from there we make our way to Anchorage. Our first rest stop will be in San Angelo, Texas after 15 hours."

"15 hours?!" Speed's eyes widened at the prospect of such a long stint.

"Don't worry, Speed. We'll switch off on the way there, it would be almost impossible for you to race for that long by yourself. We're going to switch off after the every three hours. This is probably going to be the easiest run, its tomorrow that'll hold the challenge. Besides, the winnings are a big deal, it could help Mifune Motors get a lot of new equipment and it even holds a qualifying card to whomever wins will get a free spot in the next big circuit race."

"That's true, Trixie." Speed sighed, looking up at the ceiling he thought to himself, _"This is gonna be one of the longest races of my career. But I've got to win and I've got to know what the GRX is up to."_

The door to the hauler opened and shut as Pops walked in informing them, "The Mach 5 is ready, you two. Let's get it to the grid and wait for the marshals to call the beginning of the race."

"Alright, Pops." Speed and Trixie said simultaneously as the two grabbed their bags and walked outside.

Speed took Trixie's bag and with one eyebrow raised, opened the trunk of the Mach 5 and saw nothing. Speed exhaled and tossed their bags in the trunk, then locking it afterwards. "You're suspicious of me now, aren't you Speed?" Speed turned around to see Spritle pouting against a wall, kicking a rock away.

"You know why I am, right, Spritle?" Speed asked, walking up to him, putting his hand on Spritle's head.

"I know that Chim Chim and I were bad boys and snuck into the Mach 5 a lot. We just wanted to come on your adventures and have fun.

"Spritle, you almost died last year on the mammoth car, we both did. Maybe you should wait for a few years and then you can start having adventures of your own. Don't rush to grow up, you're just a kid so you don't understand the gravity of the danger I've been in. You don't want that, trust me."

"Whatever you say, Speed. Chim Chim and I will be cheering you and Trixie on."

Speed knelt down to Spritle's level and hugged his little brother, "I know you will, Spritle. I know I can count on you."

"Be careful, Speed."

"We will." Speed assured as he got up and walked to the Mach 5, getting in it with Trixie as Sparky, Pops and Spritle pushed it to the starting grid as Speed steered and Trixie set up. Once the Mach 5 sat still in its spot, Sparky walked over to the driver's seat. "Alright Speed, everything checks out, the Mach 5 is running at one-hundred percent."

"Thanks, Sparky. I couldn't ask for a better mechanic to work on the car." Speed said, shaking Sparky's hand.

"We'll be watching from the chopper above, Pops and I will see you in San Angelo." Sparky said, going to the garages to wait for the beginning of the race. Speed noticed Pops looking all around the car.

"Something wrong, Pops?" Speed asked.

"No, just double checking, triple checking… you know how it is, Speed."

"It's okay, Pops. I'm sure you and Sparky did a groovy job." Speed chuckled.

"I just worry every time you two go out on these big rally races, Speed. Dangers lurk around every turn and you don't know what kind of drivers are in the race. All 150 slots were filled and there are a lot of people here. We'll be in constant radio contact."

"Speed is a great driver, Pops. I'm sure we'll be safe."

"Steer him the right way, Trixie. And you too, Speed. Make sure you two get enough rest so you don't give in to fatigue during the race."

"You got it Pops." Speed acknowledged.

It was then, that the announcer spoke over the loud speaker, "All drivers to your cars please, all drivers to your cars."


	4. Chapter 4: Zoomer Slick's Plan

Chapter 4: Mexico

"All drivers to your cars, please. All drivers to your cars! Todos los conductores a sus autos, por favor. Todos los conductores a sus autos!" The announcers called out as some of the drivers who weren't already on the grid made their ways to their racecars. Speed looked at the clock that sat on a sponsored arch the marked the starting line.

"Wow, look at all of the drivers, Pops, I bet they're gonna give Speed and Trixie a hard time!" Spritle commented. But his comment was met with a belly laugh from Pops Racer.

"They can try, Spritle but it's going to be difficult to beat the Mach 5 and even harder to beat Speed!"

"Well, in Chim Chim's opinion, it's gonna be a challenge, right Chim Chim?" Spritle looked behind him where he expected to see his pet chimp but Chim Chim was nowhere to be seen! "Huh? Where's Chim Chim?" Spritle asked as the announcers voices rang out again.

"Drivers, start your engines! Controladores İenciende tus motores!" 150 engines roared through the Mexican air in the heart of their capitol!

"Here goes!" Speed announced, turning the key of the Mach 5. The car's custom-built 12-cylinder, naturally aspirated engine growled with over one-thousand horses ready to pull Speed and Trixie at speeds in excess of 250 miles per hour! Speed reached in his pocket and took out Spritle's good luck charm that his little brother had given him during the Alpine Race last year. Speed squeezed it for good luck before stuffing the charm back in his pocket.

"You know, despite always getting into trouble and sometimes being insufferable, Spritle is a good kid. It's good that you keep that charm around, Speed." Trixie said, strapping on her pink and black helmet.

"He is, hopefully he's grown out of being a little stowaway." Speed laughed.

Back in the crowd, Spritle searches for his friend, Chim Chim to no avail, "Chim Chim? Chim Chim!" he called out, running through the crowd. Spritle then heard the roar of the engines on the grid and ran to go see Speed and the Mach 5, but as he did, he saw the trunk open with Chim Chim inside, holding a bobby pin. "Chim Chim, that's a bad boy, I'm telling Pops!" he yelled, but Chim Chim didn't hear and probably didn't understand what Spritle said as he retreated back into the trunk.

"Alright Trixie, one minute until we're out of here." Speed said.

"Just be careful, Speed. The roads in the early parts of this course are going to be very skinny, so a lot of people are bound to crash." Trixie warned.

"Got it." Speed answered as his blue eyes were fixed on the clock and as the clock was five seconds from ten in the morning, red lights began to light up for each second and as the minute hand struck ten, the lights went green and a loud *beep* was heard around the grid! Vehicles of all sorts launched from the starting grid, from sports cars to compacts to SUVs and even some experimental cars, all sorts of cars left, but it was obvious who had the real power!

Speed maneuvered the Mach 5 gracefully through the field, despite the chaos, Speed was calm. Sure, he was only nineteen years old and still considered a kid by most professional racers, but Speed had a poker face that could impress any veteran of the sport when he was racing. But the racing soon became very dicey as the cars hit the narrow streets of history Mexico City that had to be walled off with concrete barriers and catch fences because the streets were so narrow that only two cars could fit without touching each other. The Mach 5 was suddenly surrounded by crashes but Speed stayed calm and pressed the D button to protect him and Trixie from flying debris and then pressed the A button, using the auto jacks to leap above the crashing cars! "Oof!" Trixie let out as the Mach 5 landed with a hard thud, "I think we need softer seats in this car." She said.

"Same, doing that is a pain." Speed admitted as the two sped along to the US-Mexico border with the other cars that didn't crash.

Meanwhile, further back in the pack, the new GRX had to start in last being a last minute entry into the No-Limit World Race. But its stay in last place didn't last for long as it also got far ahead of the other drivers. But as the pile-up mounted on the dangerously thin Mexican streets, the GRX plowed through the other cars! Drivers who were stuck or were escaping their smoldering wreckages had to quickly jump out of the way because the GRX was not going to stop for anyone, injured or stuck! The black, silver and green car continued on with reckless abandon, heading for one target, and that target was the Mach 5!

Van Ruffle laughed as he watched the black car smash through crashes, "This car is outstanding! Wherever did you find the driver who has instincts like that?"

Oriana Flux chuckled in return, "We didn't find a driver, Mr. Van Ruffle. We **built** a driver. There isn't a driver on Earth who has such dulled survival instincts that is still stable enough to drive a car."

"What're you saying, Oriana?" Van Ruffle questioned.

"I'm saying, Mr. Van Ruffle that the car has no human driver, it's driving itself and after many tests, it has the ability to calculate the perfect racing line anywhere it goes. The computer in the car learns from every new experience, every new mistake. Frankly, Mr. Van Ruffle, you have the greatest driver in the world on your team." Flux explained. Van Ruffle could only look in shock and awe at this new prospect as Flux added, "The new GRX also has abilities to counter the Mach 5, and I guarantee you that it will be the end for our friend, Speed Racer and his little girlfriend."

Outside sits the yellow Shooting Star #9 with Racer X eavesdropping with a listening device, "Speed is in trouble. I have to warn him, but I told him that he'd never see from me again. But I can't let this happen, I won't." Racer X thought to himself as he started the Shooting Star and went to chase down the GRX and Mach 5!

"Oh boy." Speed sighed.

"What is it, Speed?"

"Slick is up ahead, he's not going to make anything easy, right up to the switch-off point at San Luis Potosi."

Trixie huffed and folded her arms, "Zoomer Slick is always up to some kind of skullduggery, I don't trust him at all."

Speed grinned and added, "Also, because he's rude."

Trixie raised her nose in the air, "That too." She finished as the Mach 5 came up behind Zoomer's red #2.

Slick looked in his rear-view mirror, "The Mach 5's come to play, huh?" he grinned as he pulled a lever in his car which lifted his license plate, which opened a reservoir of slippery coolant fluid that spilled all over the road!

"Look out!" Trixie shouted as the Mach 5 ran right over the fluid causing Speed to nearly lose control but he held on, as the car started the slide sideways, he turned the Mach 5 in the direction he needed to be and pressed the B button, deploying the Belt Tires that immediately stopped the Mach 5 from its slide and got it back on track. Speed shortly caught back up to Zoomer Slick, but pulled along-side as to avoid any other tricks Slick might have.

"What's the big idea, Slick?!" Speed shouted from the Mach 5.

"You know how it is, Speed. I know the Mach 5 is faster than me so I have to take you out of the race!" Slick answered.

"Why is it so hard for you to drive square?" Speed asked.

"It's not hard, I just find it boring." Slick grinned.

"After this trick, Speed is going to do everything he can to beat you, isn't that right, Speed?" Trixie interjected.

"Uh-huh." Speed answered.

"Aww, look at that, world champion Speed Racer taking orders from a girl!" Slick chided.

"At least I'm not a loner like you. You couldn't even get a navigator!" Speed shot back.

Slick's grin turned to a scowl, "Oh yeah? I'm a loser, huh?" he grumbled as he pushed a red button on his shifter and began to go at a ridiculously fast speed.

"I should've known." Speed noted.

"What? How'd he get so fast?" Trixie asked in shock.

"He has nitrous oxide built into his car, basically giving him a speed boost at the touch of a button." Speed explained.

"Is that even legal?" Trixie asked.

"Anything goes, and so do we." Speed said as he gave the Mach 5 more gas and started to catch up to Slick's nitrous #2.

"Wow, they're going at it down there!" Sparky remarked.

"Good, I didn't train Speed to lie down and lose! I trained him to win!" Pops answered.

"Isn't Speed's cousin, Hank and Mr. Fireball the ones that trained Speed to drive like a pro?" Sparky asked.

"Quiet!" Pops yelled.

Spritle sat in the helicopter, looking down, focusing on the Mach 5's trunk, "I hope Chim Chim is alright." He said quietly to himself.

"What? What was that about Chim Chim?" Pops asked.

"N-nothing Pops, I just miss Chim Chim, that's all." Spritle said.

"Wait a minute, I thought you brought Chim Chim with you, you never leave him alone." Sparky added.

"Hey, that's right you did bring Chim Chim along." Pops thought until he came to a realization. "Is Chim Chim in the trunk of the Mach 5?!" Pops Interrogated.

"I'm sorry, Pops! I didn't know, but Chim Chim stole my lock pick and got into the trunk, even I didn't know where he went until it was too late!" Spritle confessed.

Sparky quickly grabbed the radio, "Sparky to the Mach 5, Sparky to the Mach 5, come in!"

Trixie took the radio, "This is Trixie, what is it, Sparky?" she asked.

"Spritle just told us that Chim Chim stowed away in the trunk of the Mach 5's trunk!"

"You're kidding!" Speed shouted.

"We can land up ahead at the San Luis Potosi Checkpoint when you guys switch out. But until then, be careful!"

"Got it, we'll be careful Sparky!" Speed acknowledged as Trixie put the radio away. Speed and Trixie sighed, looked at each other and shrugged like they should've expected this to happen.

"We're about to come up on San Luis." Trixie announced.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pass Slick before we get there." Speed said, challenging himself. The Mach 5 gained on Zoomer Slick and pulled along-side to make the pass.

"Not you again!" Zoomer shouted as he reverted back to his base instincts and smacked the Mach 5, hitting it over and over, trying to force it into the desert.

"Alright, I think he's had enough." Speed said as he activated the C Button, bringing out the cutter blades, "I didn't wanna do it like this, Slick." Speed growled, but as he was about to cut down Slick's tires, Trixie put her hand on Speed's arm.

"No, Speed! You don't have to stoop down to his level. You can show him how a real gentleman races." Speed thought for a moment before retracting the huge circular saws.

"You're right. I'll beat him like anyone else would." Speed said as he continued on.

Slick reached for his radio and spoke into it, "I'm outta nitrous and coolant. What do I do?" Slick asked.

Through the radio came Oriana Flux's voice, "Do what you normally do, wreck the Mach 5 at all costs!"

"I'm trying, but he keeps on coming back!" he shouted.

"Don't get shouty with me, Slick. The GRX is still making its way through the field so you're not going to have reinforcements. But I'll raise the five thousand I proposed if you take out Speed Racer, right here, right now." Oriana notified.

Slick put his radio away and reached for his glove compartment, pulling out a gun, "Hey, Racer!" he shouted.

"Oh!" Speed exclaimed, pressing the D Button as fast as he could, bullets bounced off of the glass as Slick fired until his clip as empty. It was then that Speed looked over at Slick angrily, he slowed the Mach 5 down and slammed it into the #2's left rear, sending the car into the desert sand, causing it to flip on its side.

Zoomer Slick got out and looked at the Mach 5 speeding away, "Damn you." Slick muttered, gripping his empty gun in the middle of the desert.

"We're here, let's get to the checkpoint and switch off, Speed." Trixie said as the Mach 5 crossed into San Luis Potosi.

"Good idea. That whole thing made me tired…and hungry." Speed admitted.

The Mach 5's horn sounded as it reached the San Luis Potosi checkpoint, "Checkpoint passes." The official said as Speed handed him the proper documents as he and Trixie switched seats, "The Mach 5 driven by Speed Racer." The officer read aloud as he stamped the checkpoint pass. As he handed the papers back, the officer commented, "I always wanted to see the Mach 5 in person, I hope you two win the race!"

"We will, officer! Thanks!" Speed said as Trixie took the papers and the two continued on their way to meet up with Pops, Sparky and Spritle at the helicopter.


	5. Chapter 5: Mélange Still Races!

Chapter 5: Mélange Still Races!

Trixie drove up to her familiar bright blue and red helicopter where the rest of the Go Team was waiting for her, Speed and Chim Chim. As she stopped, Speed was out of the car right away to go open the trunk and when he did, lo-and-behold, Chim Chim sat there in the middle of crumbs and other lunch foods.

"Chim Chim…" Speed scolded.

"Chim Chim, that's a bad monkey, we need that food for the race!" Trixie shouted.

Spritle then walked up to them with a huge picnic basket in hand, "What's this?" Speed asked.

"I knew Chim Chim was gonna eat your lunches so we got you new lunches when we landed. Here, take em'!" Spritle offered.

Without a second thought, Speed took the basket and looked inside, it was all locally bought, authentic Mexican cuisine, a smile grew on his face as he looked back at Spritle, "Thanks, Spritle, that was very thoughtful of you. Keep a closer eye on Chim Chim from now on, though, okay?"

"I will, Speed, don't you worry!" Spritle acknowledged.

"Alright, Trixie, the car is in tip-top shape for your stint! I also brought you some new bottles of water for the drive." Sparky notified.

"Thanks, Sparky. I'm glad you're not trying to lift me out of the car this year." Trixie laughed.

"Well, I'm sixteen now, so I gotta grow up! I was jealous back then and I shouldn't have done what I did." Sparky admitted.

"Oh, Sparky, you've done so much since then that you don't need to apologize. I mean, in the end it was you and Speed in the Race Around the World. I'd say you've grown up already." Trixie complimented.

Sparky rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess so, maybe I should build myself a car and call it the Mach 6!"

"Not so fast, Sparky, you're not even trained yet." Speed said as he got into the passenger seat with the basket.

"Oh, you gotta be the glory-hog, huh, Speed?" Sparky remarked. Speed winked and stuck out his tongue as a sarcastic confirmation. "But really, Speed, if I ever race, will you teach me?"

"You bet. But for now, be busy being the best mechanic in the world, huh?" Speed said.

"I will." Sparky returned as the two shook hands over it.

"Well, back into the race, Trixie. Next stop, Saltillo!" Speed commanded as Trixie floored the Mach 5 back on course and went towards Saltillo. Speed coached Trixie as they made their ways to Saltillo, she was calm, but not as calm as Speed was, especially coming up on cars that were still in front of them because she was so eager to race.

"How are there cars still in front?" She asked, irritated.

"The pile up back in Mexico City bought them a lot of time. The Mach 5 is fast, yes, but the others are nothing to sneeze at." Speed explained as they reached Saltillo and switched yet again, Speed's second stint took them from Saltillo to Monclova which was generally uneventful, the caught and passed a couple of cars but it wasn't anything too exciting. Thus, Trixie's next turn began.

"Alright, Monclova to Del Rio and then you finish in Texas. Then we can both sleep." Trixie said as she took off in the Mach 5 again. The drive was once again, very calm until night really began to fall and a dark blue and light grey car appeared behind them. Trixie tried to pull away but it didn't do much as the other car tried to pull her back in, that's when the front of the car glowed with the combined letter and number X-3.

"Uhhh, Speed." Trixie said, shaking Speed awake from his nap.

"Wha…what is it, Trixie?"

"I think I'm seeing ghosts, Speed."

"Huh" Speed looked back and saw the Mélange from his past. "There's no way that car is here!" Speed exclaimed.

"Someone is trying to stop us by bringing back your old enemies, Speed."

"It looks like it, give the Mach 5 some more gas!" Speed ordered.

"I'm going as fast as the car will let me, Speed."

Speed looked back and thought fast, "I have a plan, where's your bag?"

"In the trunk, what's your plan, Speed?"

Speed un-buckled his seatbelt, "Did you bring supplies from the chopper just in case?"

"I think I brought one smoke bomb, if that's what you mean."

"That's exactly what I mean." Speed said, as he tied the seatbelt to his ankle and started to crawl over to the trunk.

The X-3's sign began to flash as the car blared its horn and drove to the back of the Mach 5, slamming into it, jostling the car around, Speed hung on for dear life as he felt the trunk's release. He took his trunk key and put it in, turning it made the latch of the trunk pop up. As the key was turned in the unlock position, he pressed the lock back down, which opened up the trunk, revealing his and Trixie's bags. As he tried to reach, the X-3 rear-ended the Mach 5 again and again, the jolting started to make Speed's makeshift support go loose as Speed opened Trixie's bag and dug through her clothes to retrieve her smoke bomb.

"It's the only one we have, Speed so make it count!" Trixie called out. But as Speed was about to make his way back to safety, the X-3 slammed into the Mach 5 even harder, making Trixie swerve and untying Speed! Trixie noticed this just in time and leaned over, just able to grab the end of Speed's white slacks. Speed's face was one of fear but then he looked back at Trixie who was holding onto him for dear life. "I can't pull you back in, Speed, you're too heavy!" she called.

"Trixie, I'm going to try to land on the Mélange!"

"But Speed, isn't that dangerous."

"Look at our lives, Trixie, we live fast and dangerously, now let me go, I've got this!" Speed called back. Trixie took a deep breath and let Speed go, Speed slid across the back of the Mach 5 and onto the smooth surface for the X-3. Like before, he forced the X-3's hood open but this time, he threw the smoke grenade inside. As he pulled the pin, he hopped in the car's empty driver's seat as the smoke grenade blew and ruined the remote controlled insides of the car. As it slowed to a halt, speed wiped the sweat from his forehead as Trixie stopped with him.

"Speed? Speed?" She called out.

Speed got out of his car, "I'm alright, Trix." As she ran to him and hugged him.

"Who is doing this, Speed? It's almost like someone is trying to jog bad memories."

"That's exactly what I think it is, Trixie. I just don't know why." Speed muttered.

"Let's get you in the Mach 5, it's not long until Del Rio." Trixie put her hand on Speed's back and walked him over to the Mach 5, where they headed over to the nearest checkpoint.

Meanwhile, in a hotel in the center of Del Rio, "Great, the X-3 is down. Maybe using enemies this kid has already defeated was a bad idea." Mr. Van Ruffle complained or Oriana Flux who was just coming out of the shower.

"The X-3 lost?" she said in shock.

"Yeah, if you weren't too busy being a typical girl, you'd know." Van Ruffle remarked.

"I don't know what keeping my personal hygiene up has to do with anything, Mr. Van Ruffle. Do you not shower? Forget that I asked, you smoke so many cigars that I don't think I'd be able to tell." She responded.

Van Ruffle smirked, "Hah, well it doesn't matter because now Slick and the X-3 lost. How'd the X-3 lose, anyway, isn't it a computer driven car like the new GRX?"

"It's remote controlled, we had agents controlling it from a helicopter and unfortunately they failed. They'll pay for their failure." Oriana hissed, going over to her bag and grabbing a remote, pressing the "#1" button. Back with the Mach 5, an explosion happened from above their car, orange and yellow reflecting off of the white paint.

"Look out, Trixie!" Speed shouted.

Trixie reacted quickly by pressing the D and B buttons simultaneously, the B Button's second ability was giving the Mach 5 a temporary boost of power, normally meant for scaling mountains, but in this case it was for raw speed. Helicopter debris clanked and clattered on and around the car but it was then that the bulk of the helicopter fell in front of them, Trixie, having no time to scream, pressed the A Button as fast as she could launching the Mach 5 in the air over the burning wreckage. She then stopped the car as she and Speed got out to check for survivors and to their dismay, there was none. "Who could do something so awful, Speed?" she asked.

"I don't know, Trixie. But as soon as we get to Del Rio, I'm giving Inspector Detector a call to meet us in San Angelo. If anyone can figure this out, it's him." Speed said as they returned to the Mach 5 and reached the Del Rio checkpoint, currently in tenth place.


	6. Chapter 6: San Angelo

Chapter 6: San Angelo

The sun shone over the Mach 5, it was morning and Trixie was behind the wheel again as the two reached the border and crossed into Texas. "How much longer?" Speed asked, bored out of his mind.

"It's three hours from here to San Angelo at this pace." Trixie answered. Speed pouted and folded his arms, slumping into the passenger's seat. Trixie glanced over, smiled and rolled her eyes as she slowed down and pulled over. Speed's eyes lit up as he unbuckled and moved over to the driver's seat and Trixie went back in the passenger's side. The two buckled in, Speed put the Mach 5 in first gear and the two went speeding off again.

In the back of the pack, the mysterious black, green and silver GRX continued to go passed the other cars with complete disregard for where they were. The car would only follow the most perfect driving line wherever it went, not giving an inch for anyone. One driver was going as fast as his car would carry him going on the same driving line as the GRX, but the GRX came up on him quickly and smashed him out of the way and continued to press on. The driver lifted up his goggles and remarked, "What kind of maniac is driving that car?" as other drivers who saw what happened stopped to help him.

In Mexico City, Mr. Van Ruffle and Oriana Flux were in a hotel watching the race unfold, "Wow, Oriana that car is ridiculous. How'd you get it to go as fast as the GRX?"

Oriana Flux puffed from her cigarette and blew the smoke in Van Ruffle's face, "You really think we didn't take the engine apart and study it in the months we had it? Do you think I'm stupid?" Van Ruffled grumbled to himself, not used to being treated this way, "I almost had Speed Racer hooked on the GRX and ready to take the V-Gas! I had him afraid to get back into the Mach 5! The only reason I didn't was because of Pops Racer!"

"Now there's someone we both love to hate." Van Ruffle smiled.

"Indeed, Mr. Van Ruffle. But if I recall, you were the one that ousted Pops from the company to steal his plans and failed, thus causing our entire Racer problem. Think of this as penance for everyone behind bars that you technically put there."

"I've had enough of your criticisms!" Van Ruffle slammed his fist on a coffee table.

Oriana laughed at him and answered, "Don't be so insecure because the GRX will destroy Speed Racer AND the Mach 5! It's only a matter of time before it catches up to them so sit down and watch the race."

"There's Speed!" Sparky called out as the Mach 5 crested the horizon and Speed honked its horn upon arrival.

The Mach 5 slowed down and stopped at the hotel in San Angelo, "Speed, Sparky is going to start working on the Mach 5 and I'm going to debrief you two on the next legs of the race and on how you're doing." Pops notified, opening the trunk and grabbing Speed and Trixie's bags.

"That's right Speed, the Mach 5 will be back in tip-top shape for tomorrow!" Sparky called out gleefully as Speed activated the jacks for his mechanic.

"I know we can count on you, Sparky." Speed threw his buddy a thumbs-up.

"You bet, Sparky keep up the good work." Trixie smiled. Sparky beamed and got to work right away as Speed, Trixie and Pops went into the hotel.

Once they got to their room, there was candy wrappers, empty soda cans and other snacks littered all over the place and there sat Spritle and Chim Chim, enjoying themselves, "Spritle, what's going on here? Making a mess of things, huh?" Pops scolded.

"There was free food already here, Pops I didn't steal anything, it was Chim Chim's idea!" Chim Chim gave a surprised and betrayed look whilst stuffing his face with snacks.

"All the snacks and soda cost extra money that we need to spend on the Mach 5! Now clean this up and go to your room!" Pops ordered.

"But Pops!" Spritle tried to defend himself but Pops gave him a look and the two cleaned up and left the room.

"Well, that was something." Trixie commented as she sat on one of the beds.

"They're always up to something, we need to invest in a leash." Speed joked, sitting at a desk.

"A leash…I haven't thought of that." Pops thought aloud until realizing he had to debrief them, "Alright Speed, on your way here, you passed two cars, you're currently sitting in eighth place. Luckily for you, four other drivers are staying here overnight so if you get out before or when they do, you'll be in the top five."

"I like the sound of that." Trixie said.

"Mmmhm, the others who went longer can't be too far away." Speed agreed.

"Well, that brings us to my next piece of news. It seems like that black GRX is really tearing it up through the field. Running down cars and even smashing them off the road as long as someone is in its path. You two are going to have to be careful of that one, because whoever is driving is ruthless."

"Sounds like trouble. I'll be on the lookout." Speed said.

"Our next stops are Amarillo and Denver, right?" Trixie asked.

"That's right, the next checkpoint is in Amarillo, but the officials say that there's a challenge segment coming up when you reach the Colorado Rockies." Pops answered.

"Hey, I just remembered something, has Inspector Detector been around at all? I called him earlier." Speed asked.

"No, I don't recall seeing the inspector. But I'll see if I can get ahold of him in the morning." Pops said.

"Alright, is that all? I'm getting tired." Speed asked.

"That's all, I'm going to help Sparky tune the Mach 5, so you two get your rest. Goodnight, son. Goodnight, Trixie" Pops said as he walked out.

"Goodnight, Pops." The duo answered as Pops left the room.

"The GRX, huh? I'm worried about it, Speed. Especially after what happened to you and Curly Cranium last year."

"Yeah. But we're gonna have to put it out of our minds if we're going to win the race." Speed said as he grabbed his sleep-wear and went to change.

Meanwhile, in the dead of night, Racer X stops at the border, "I got a call from Speed. Someone seems to be setting him up to lose this race…or worse." Inspector Detector said, getting into the passenger seat of the Shooting Star.

"I know, I saw Speed racing Zoomer Slick earlier and then saw the X-3 sitting on the side of the road. Even the Three Roses Club entered into the race. Something is going on here." Racer X answered as he gunned the Shooting Star along the same route that the Mach 5 had been taking.

"There!" Inspector Detector pointed as the GRX's red taillights and green glowing insides came into view; Racer X gave the car more throttle, getting the turbo-charged V8 roaring and whining into the night. Racer X drove right up beside the car, "I can't see through the lights inside!" Inspector Detector reported.

From Mexico City, Oriana watches a live feed from the GRX and goes to her suitcase, pulling out a remote with a joystick and some buttons, "Why don't you get closer, Inspector?" she said, taking the joystick and lightly guiding the stick left.

"Watch out, Racer X!" Inspector Detector shouted as the GRX slammed into the Shooting Star.

"Hey!" Racer X yelled, fighting to keep the Shooting Star on the road. "Whoever is driving the GRX is dangerous."

"You have to report this to Speed!" Inspector Detector notified. Racer X stayed silent, remembering what he said to Speed before. Now that Speed knew his true identity, he would disappear from his younger brother's life entirely. Racer X pondered this, remembering hitting Speed and running away as Speed called out for him, but he knew that as long as his brother raced cars, he couldn't be far behind, he wouldn't.

"We will, let's get to Denver and meet him there." Racer X said as the Shooting Star tailed the GRX and continued on until morning.


	7. Chapter 7: Legends and Upstarts

Chapter 7: Legends and Upstarts

It was almost time for the GO Team to wake up as Speed was having a very rough night. He was driving the Mach 5 in what appeared to be a very rocky and barren landscape and he heard multiple engines buzzing behind him; he looked in his rearview mirror and saw that it was a large gang of motorcycles. He pushed the Mach 5 harder and began to pull away despite having a disadvantage in weight, that's when bullets began to whizz passed his head, he pressed the D Button and the bulletproof canopy didn't deploy so he made sure that the driver's cowl was protecting him, shrinking down as much as he could as the bullets bounced and scraped off of the Mach 5's curves. As Speed drove, the road got narrower and narrower until the Mach 5 could barely fit! Speed decided to see this through as he stepped on the gas but that was until an obstacle presented itself to him in the form of a huge boulder, but Speed knew he could jump it. He went faster and faster until he reached the perfect distance and slammed the A Button but all he heard was the noise of the powerful hydraulics but with nothing happening and before he knew it he slammed full on into the boulder and shot awake in his bed!

"Speed, are you alright? You were thrashing around and sweating." Trixie said, kneeling down beside Speed.

"I just…I just had a bad dream." Speed answered, rubbing the cold sweat off of his forehead.

"What was it, Speed?"

"Nothing, I don't wanna talk about it right now." Speed said as he grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower and change.

An hour later, everyone was gathered around the Mach 5 as Sparky and Pops finished telling Speed what was changed and tweaked, "We'll see you in Denver, Speed. Just be careful because I hear that the GRX passed us last night, they haven't stopped to rest at all, so you're in ninth, but you'll be in fifth when you get out of here since we're leaving earlier than everyone else." Pops informed.

"Thanks, Pops. See you in Denver for whatever the WRL has in store for us." Speed acknowledged as he turned on the Mach 5 and promptly left San Angelo.

Close to the border of New Mexico and Colorado, the leaders fought for position, fighting for first place was the #24, driven by Left Roardon and the #1, driven by Lovelace Goldminter. The two entered the mountains almost side by side, Lovelace almost edging out Left, the two stayed overnight at the Amarillo checkpoint and left Amarillo at the same time, they've been in the tops spots since the beginning of the race and have been fighting for the lead almost the whole time.

"Man, her dad sure went all in on her racing career after she got runner-up in the World Grand Prix." Left thought to himself, glancing at the blue, yellow and white car as the two became surrounded by mountains.

"Hey Left, the Mach 5 just reached Amarillo checkpoint, jumped from ninth to fourth this morning and Speed is gaining on you three." Left's crew chief notified.

"10-4, just gotta get Lovelace behind me." Left responded as he brought his blue and red flame themed car a little behind Lovelace to draft her.

"What's he doing? Why'd he slow down?" Lovelace asked over the radio.

"He's drafting off of you, it's an oval track move where you follow closely behind a car ahead to reduce drag, making the airflow over both of you as if you're one car. But, here's the catch and listen carefully, this may give you a boost of speed by about five miles per hour, but if he moves out of the draft, he'll slingshot passed you because he doesn't have to deal with moving air out of the way so he naturally goes a little faster." Lovelace's new assistant, Burges Halfdollar informed.

"What if I move out of the way? Or slow down?"

"If you move out of the way, you open the door for him to pass you. If you slow down, he'll just move aside and pass you as well. You're stuck in this position until he passes." Halfdollar explained as Lovelace looked at Left in her rearview mirror.

That was when Left pulled out and drove alongside Lovelace, and then took the lead with relative ease, "That's what I'm talking about, the leader is the #24." Left's chief chimed as the two continued their battle with the GRX not too far away.

Meanwhile, at the Amarillo checkpoint, Speed pulled up to the WRL official and handed the official the checkpoint sheet, "Any news, sir?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, not too long ago that black car came through, really rude guy behind the wheel, I bet he's full of himself."

"How so?" Trixie interjected.

"He couldn't even hand me his checkpoint sheet, it just slid through a slot in the window of his car."

"If you don't mind me asking, what'd he look like?" Speed added.

"I couldn't see past the bright green lights inside of his car. I dunno how he even sees." The official stated.

"Interesting. Thanks for the information." Speed thanked.

"No problem, now get outta here before Left Roardon and Lovelace Goldminter win!" the official said as Speed gunned it out of Amarillo.

"Lovelace Goldminter? The girl from the World Grand Prix last year?" Trixie inquired.

"That's the one. I'm glad she's not sore after I called her a spoiled brat during that race." Speed chuckled.

"You did?" Trixie gasped.

"Yeah. Before the race began I was hanging out at a bar to get some time alone, remember?"

"Yeah, you were really nervous."

"Well, I got into a fight with some jerks and she was there and asked me about the girl who was being offered to the winner of the race, I said that said girl is probably a spoiled brat, not knowing I was talking directly to that person."

"Oh Speed, I'm glad she forgave you, some girls would hold a big grudge over something like that."

"Well, she came in second place and definitely earned my respect and I earned hers after fighting that great white shark…" Speed tried to stop himself mid-sentence but failed, neither he nor Sparky had told Trixie that he fought and killed a great white shark with a pocket knife that day during the speedboat section of the World GP.

"You what?!" Trixie shouted.

Speed shrunk, "Nothing, never mind." He shrugged.

"Speed Racer, what do you do when I'm not around? I can't leave you anywhere!" Trixie lectured as they raced off into the sunset, not stopping until Denver.

"How're we still in third? I thought your car didn't have to stop!" Van Ruffle shouted.

"Oh be quiet! There's no such thing as an unlimited fuel source, the car still has to stop to charge itself and that battle with Racer X drained the battery even more than it should have. So it had to stop and our team had to fix any fatigued parts before continuing. Didn't you work for an Engine Company? What use are you anyway?" Oriana retorted.

"I'm your income, Ms. Flux so you'd better start treating me with respect. I'm tired of you getting wise all of the time!"

"I wouldn't have to if you'd sit and learn about the project you're funding with your own money."

"See? That's what I'm talking about!"

"Where is this coming from anyway? I thought you were happy with the GRX?"

Van Ruffle sighed with his back turned to Oriana, "I was thinking about what you said last night and you're right. If it wasn't for me being stupid and firing Pops Racer, this whole Mach 5 problem wouldn't have happened."

"I was waiting for you to admit that to yourself." Oriana said as a *pew* *pew* rang out and Mr. Van Ruffle fell to the ground. "I think everyone deserves to rest in peace." Flux jeered as she put the silenced pistol back into her large purse and left the hotel in Mexico City with her and Van Ruffle's briefcases and headed to the airport to catch a flight to Denver, Colorado.


	8. Chapter 8: Denver Checkpoint

Chapter 8: Denver Checkpoint

In the mountains, Left Roardon and Lovelace Goldminter continue their battle as they blast through the city of Pueblo, Colorado. But they are shortly joined by an unexpected guest as the GRX catches up to the two leaders!

"Who's that?" Lovelace asked her new assistant, Burges Halfdollar.

"That's the big unknown in this race, but its structure is exactly like controversial GRX that appeared last year and killed Curly Cranium, the son of Bent Cranium who invented the engine. Be careful, it is definitely faster than you are and in this race, it has done nothing but smash other drivers out of the way if they don't get out of the way for him."

"Get out of the way? What is this, Formula 1? This is a race, so we race!" Lovelace shouted in disbelief.

"I would advise moving, Ms. Goldminter. He hits very hard, hard enough to have ended a few people's careers already in this race." Halfdollar warned.

Lovelace thought and then huffed in frustration, "Fine. But as soon as I get the chance, he's going down." The GRX was approaching at a little over 210 miles per hour as Left Roardon and Lovelace moved over to their respective sides of the track, allowing the GRX to pass them.

"What's his problem?" Left remarked.

"I dunno, just a jerk it seems. We'll get him back." The crew chief said over the radio as Left and Lovelace continued on.

Not long after, Speed and Trixie entered Pueblo as the people of Pueblo cheered for the Mach 5's arrival. "Wow, all of the fans came, huh?" Speed said while taking a brief rest from driving.

"Mmmhm, I'm glad that there are so many fans." Trixie smiled.

"They're what keeps the team and Mifune Motors well off. They even help me make a show of things when I'm at my best." Speed added.

"Why is it called 'Mifune Motors' again?" Trixie asked.

"It was Grandma's maiden name, on Pop's side." Speed said.

"That's very sweet of him." Trixie said until a thought came to mind, "Would you name something after me, Speed?"

Speed raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Would you name a car after me? Or a race?"

"Oh boy. I don't see people buying a car named Trixie. Hmmmm…I guess if I had the money I'd start a charity or something." Speed thought.

"Jeez, don't give yourself a headache, Speed." Trixie laughed.

"I'm being honest, though. The 'Trixie Shimura Foundation' has a nice ring to it."

Trixie's face became flush, "Let's just catch up to the others." She said, not expecting him to think it out so exactly, it was almost like he thought about this before. Speed closed his eyes and grinned as the Mach 5 closed the gap between it at the top three.

Forty-five minutes later, the Mach 5 reached Denver and noticed that every car was stopped at the WRL checkpoint. "Huh? What's going on?" Speed wondered as Trixie stopped the Mach 5 next to Lovelace's.

"Well, look who it is." Left said walking over to the passenger's side of the Mach 5.

"Hiya Mr. Roardon." Speed greeted as he shook Left's hand.

"Nice to see you, too, Trixie." Left said, shaking Trixie's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you." She returned.

"What's going on, Left? Why's everyone stopped here?" Speed asked.

"The WRL said we have to stop here to start the next stage and gather the field back up to start again." He explained.

"That's just silly, we could've went on with the race!" Trixie exclaimed.

"I don't know about that, the GRX or…whatever it is passed Goldminter and I and pulled away like we were nothing. I don't know what it's going to take to beat them, but it's going to take a special car and a special driver to get the job done." Left said, winking at the two. "Well, I'm outta here, I'm craving some fries. Race doesn't resume for a few hours so take it easy and relax." Left told them as he departed.

"Will do, see you later, Left." Speed said.

"What a nice man." Trixie remarked.

"Yeah, that's the Painter himself."

"The Painter?" Trixie questioned.

"Yeah, during his endurance oval racing days, he was sponsored by a paint company and had a new paint job almost every week. His first paint job was a rainbow which made him and his team known as 'The Rainbow Warriors'." Speed explained.

"I wonder how he felt about that name." Trixie chuckled.

"He embraced it, that's what makes him such a great racer. He embraces the identity fans and even those who aren't fans make for him. You don't get as many wins and championships as him without the demeanor he has towards everyone. He races others hard and will even shove you out of his way to win, but after the race, he's your friend; but no matter what he'll respect you. That's a real racer." Speed gushed.

"Alright, alright. I didn't expect you to be such a fan."

"Oh yeah, I idolized him when I was growing up. Besides Rex and Hank, he was my guy." Speed said as they got out of the car. But as they did, three silver, delta-shaped cars with roses printed on the hoods pulled up. Speed's gaze became intense, knowing exactly what the cars were.

"What is it, Speed?" Trixie asked until she looked where he was looking, "Oh!" she gasped.

"The Three Roses Club… I thought the drivers and bosses were all killed by Flash Marker Jr." Speed thought to himself. The new Three Roses comprised of two men and a woman who stayed in their cars and stared down Speed.

"Stop it, we don't want any trouble!" Trixie shouted, waving her fist at them.

"Trixie, calm down. We'll get to the bottom of their intentions during the race." Speed said as Sparky and Pops came up behind them.

"That can't be who I think it is." Pops said, already getting excited.

"Going after them wouldn't be wise, Pops." Another deep voice said.

"Inspector Detector!" Sparky greeted. Everyone shook Detector's hand.

"It's great to see you all again. I know it might be a little late now, but congratulations on the World Championship, Speed. Very well deserved indeed." Inspector Detector congratulated.

"Thank you, sir. If I may get right to the point, what's going on?"

Inspector Detector pointed at the GRX, "That car. It tried to run Racer X and I off of the road." He informed.

"Rex? He's here?" Speed jumped.

"Yes, Speed. He's been working closely with me on this case. But I regret to inform you that since he's on assignment, you can't go meet him." Speed looked at his feet in disappointment, "But I assure you, he still wants to help, he's just going to try to not get involved." Inspector Detector reassured.

"Sorry, Inspector but Rex is still a hard topic for our family." Pops said.

"I understand completely."

"Sorry for bringing it up." Speed apologized.

"No need for that, Speed. You've been searching for Rex since he ran away, now you find him and it ends up like this, it's hard." Inspector Detector comforted, putting his hand on Speed's shoulder. "But this comes to my original point, Racer X and I are going to be watching the Three Roses very closely, as well as the GRX because we're sure that they're going to cause trouble."

"Who are in the Three Roses? We thought that Flash Marker Jr. did them all in." Speed asked.

"We thought so, too but it seems like someone got them together again. The new members are Tommy Zoomishi, Kakkoi Teppodama and they're led by Rosie Blaze."

"Didn't Kakkoi race for Musha Motors?"

"Yes, but he was fired for not being able to knock you out of the World GP, he crashed in the first leg of the race."

"Well great, one of these guys has a grudge against me. I hope it doesn't come to anything serious."

"Be careful either way, Speed. But for now, you should go eat and rest as people come to watch the start of the second round." Inspector Detector suggested. The GO Team agreed and went to a nearby restaurant as Inspector Detector had extra security placed around the Mach 5.


	9. Chapter 9: Begin Stage 2

Chapter 9: Begin Stage 2

"Dead?! You can't suspect that it was me!" Pops raised his voice over the news given to him by Inspector Detector.

"No, Pops. We knows it wasn't you, you were in the air at the time it happened. We just wanted to know if you knew who could be behind the murder." Inspector Detector answered.

"Murder?" Speed stood there with Trixie next to him, trays full of lunch in hand as they took their seats next to the table.

"Yes, Speed. Your father's old boss, Mr. Van Ruffle was found dead in a hotel in Mexico City. Since you have a history with him, I was asking if he knew of anyone who hated Van Ruffle enough to kill him." The inspector explained.

"Could it have been Ace Deucey and his gang?" Speed asked.

"If only it was so easy, Mr. Deucey is still in prison for what he did a little over a year ago."

Trixie looked at her watch and notified, "We have to dig in, Speed. One hour until they call us back to our cars." The two started eating as Inspector Detector asked Pops one last time.

"Are you sure, Pops? No one you can think of?"

"No, Inspector. I'm sorry, but I have nothing." Pops repeated.

"Alright, thank you for your time. Good luck in the race, Go Team." Inspector Detector said as he left the diner. He walked around to the back of the building where Racer X was waiting for him.

"Did Pops have anything to say?" Racer X asked.

"He didn't, Racer X. I believe your family is completely innocent; now let's keep moving. We have to get to Anchorage and I have a hunch that whoever our murderer is, he'll be there." Racer X looked back into the diner before gunning it back on course to Alaska.

Thirty minutes later, Speed and Trixie came out to see that Sparky had parked the Mach 5 in a diagonal starting position next to the GRX, "Sparky, what's going on?" Speed asked.

"The WRL asked all mechanics to park the cars in a starting position like a normal endurance race and gave us all our own opponents for a one on one start. This is what stage 2's beginning looks like Speed."

"Do you know what order we're all starting in?" Trixie inquired.

"Here, look at this." Sparky handed Trixie a paper that had all of the information on it.

Trixie then read the rules and starting grid, "The second stage of the No Limit World Race will begin with two racers within 5 minute intervals between each group of two, the cars will go through the Colorado Rockies' treacherous mountain course that we have created. Be warned, the threat level is high, so be cautious through this dangerous mountain pass." Trixie looked up to Speed and Sparky and commented, "Who writes this stuff? It's like they want us to get killed." Speed and Sparky shrugged as Trixie continued, "The starting grid is as follows, the first going will be the #1 of Lovelace Goldminter, and the #33 of Rosie Blaze. Secondly, will be the #32 of Kakkoi Teppodama, and the late-comer #14 of Smoke Wheeler. After that is the #31 of Tommy Zoomishi, and the #24 of Left Roardon. Last but not least will be World Champion Speed Racer in the Mach 5 and the mysterious #00 car. Thrills and spills are bound to erupt as we make our way to stage 3 final in Canada!"

"Whoa, that means we start 20 minutes after first place." Speed noticed.

"True, but they're going to reset you again in Canada at some point. It's that part of the race that we need to worry about. Just be careful of the GRX." Sparky answered.

"You're right, Sparky. Thanks a ton for helping guard the Mach 5, especially with the Three Roses Club around."

"It's no problem, Speed. Just make sure you don't bang up the Mach 5 too much, these scratches from the first stage are driving me nuts and I don't think I could take much more of seeing the Mach 5 in this state!" Sparky exclaimed.

"Well, I'll see what I can do, Sparky. But it's up to whoever wants to try and smash into us at this point." Speed laughed but the announcer cut in with his booming voice.

"All drivers, please, get to your cars, the second stage is about to begin!"

"Alright, Speed. Everything has been triple checked and the Mach 5 is ready to go! Good luck!" Sparky said as he made his way to the helicopter where Pops was setting up.

"Thanks, Sparky! I'll be careful!" Speed called out as he and Trixie got set in the Mach 5.

"Up first is Lovelace Goldminter in the #1 and Rosie Blaze in the #33! Stand by!" The announcer boomed over the crowd as the two racers started their engines. They watched the flagman closely, as he held down the green flag and then a quick flick of the wrist, he waved the green flag and the two lady drivers drove off into the mountains. The others went in exact 5 minute succession until only the Mach 5 and GRX were left, waiting diligently for the second stage to begin for them, "Finally is the Mach 5 driven by Speed Racer and the #00 driven by Unknown. Stand by!"

"Unknown, huh?" Speed muttered as he twisted the keys and the GOV-12 roared to life, next to him, the GRX's familiar gravelly exhaust idled as well. It was as addictive sounding as it was before. But now Speed only felt anger towards the car, it almost ended his career early and he wasn't going to let that grudge slide without giving his opponent the race of his or her life. Just then, the flagman waved the green flag for the two cars and they blasted off through the entrance to the mountain pass.

Further upfront, Left Roardon and Tommy Zoomishi caught up to Kakkoi and Smoke as they entered the narrow mountain road. "This is making me nervous." Left thought aloud.

"Left, you on this frequency?" Smoke's voice crackled through Left's radio.

"Hey, Smoke. What's up?" he answered.

"Look, I don't wanna sound like a jerk, but I really don't want to put up with these guys, they're obviously here for Speed Racer."

"Be careful around these guys, Smoke. I have no idea how far they'll go. It's only been five minutes and this one is racing me hard like it's the end of the race or something."

"Exactly my point, buddy." Smoke commented as the four cars moved through a tunnel in the mountain; the tunnel then opened up and they started to go up a steep hill, in which the right side was wide open and the left was all mountainside. This man-made obstacle tested the torque of their vehicles to the limit, but that's when Kakkoi swerved hard to the left, colliding with Smoke! The sharp, triangular edge of the specially made car sliced into Smoke's front right tire, causing it to go out.

"SMOKE!" Left shouted as Smoked Wheeler's car bounced off the mountain side from the initial impact, then swerving to the right, and flying off of the cliff, exploding on the ground below! Left was stricken speechless as his old friend was murdered right before his eyes. He made the decision to stay slightly behind the two cars that now have proven that they'll stop at nothing to win…or get Speed Racer.

Only a few minutes back and closing on Left, the Mach 5 and GRX were side-by-side, "Speed, this tunnel comes out at a large incline to test torque, I think we can gain ground on the GRX there since we have our special tires." Trixie notified.

"Got it." Speed confirmed as they entered the tunnel which became pitch black, Speed pressed the E Button and activated the special illumination which instantly lit up the tunnel in an eerie bright red glow.

"We might not use it often, but I'm sure glad that we have the 'Evening Eye', aren't you?" Trixie asked.

"Uh-huh." Speed answered before they were blinded with a green light that emanated from the interior of the GRX! "Oh!" Speed exclaimed, not ready for the sudden light that shone in his eyes.

"Speed! The tunnel ends up ahead, use the tires quickly! Speed!" Trixie shouted.

"I can't see!" Speed yelled back when the GRX slammed into the Mach 5, causing it to hit a slippery patch, sending it on an uncontrolled slide as they approached the end of the tunnel! The GRX sped ahead of them as Speed, Trixie and the Mach 5 were sent careening to their imminent doom! Can Speed gain control the Mach 5 in time? Find out in the next giant-size chapter of Speed Racer: The Invincible Car!


	10. Chapter 10: The Invincible Car (Part 2)

Chapter 10: The Invincible Car (Part 2)

"Ahhhhh!" Trixie screamed, as the Mach 5 slid towards the edge of the mountain cliff! No matter how hard Speed pressed the brakes, the car wouldn't stop, even the emergency brake didn't do anything to help, but he couldn't see his button cluster and didn't want to press another button that wasn't the B Button. There was nothing that the two could do until a bright yellow car came up to their right side and sandwiched the Mach 5 between it and the mountain! As the cars ground to a halt, Trixie looked up to see the familiar Shooting Star, the car driven by Racer X. Now known to Speed, Racer X is his older brother, Rex, who ran away from home years ago.

Racer X jumped from his car and made his way to the Mach 5, "Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Rex? Is that you?" Speed asked, his eyes still closed.

"That's right, Speed. But don't open your eyes to see me, we've been through this before but it doesn't seem as bad as it was last year. You'll be fine."

"You came in the nick-of-time as always, Racer X. Thank you." Trixie said as Racer X made his way back to the Shooting Star.

"Rex wait! I thought you said you were going to stay away from racing."

Racer X stopped as he opened his door, "I am, Speed. I'm not participating in the No Limit World Race, because if I was, I'd be winning." Racer X chuckled.

"Inspector Detector said you were working with him, is he here, too?" Trixie asked.

"I dropped him off at the Denver Airport because I knew as soon as the Three Roses showed up, it was going to be trouble. Listen, Speed you better not mess up like this again, because I might not be around to save you. Same goes to you, Trixie." Racer X scolded.

"I understand, Rex. Thanks." Speed said as Racer X got back into the Shooting Star, performing a very careful three-point-turn back to Denver.

"Don't thank me, Speed; win." Racer X ordered before speeding back off into the distance.

"We're lucky that we have Rex around." Trixie commented.

Speed the opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the pain from the sun, but he smiled and answered, "We are." Before looking back to the road, activating the belt tires and launching the Mach 5 up the hill, seamlessly conquering the incline and getting back on track. Morning turned to afternoon as Speed and Trixie went along the mountains.

"Look!" Trixie notified, pointing towards Left Roardon being harassed by two members of the Three Roses.

"I see, they must've gotten Smoke Wheeler so now they're focusing on Left! We've gotta help him!" Speed said as they gained ground on the two cars.

"Hey, it's him! It's Speed Racer!" Zoomishi said over his radio.

"Get him, then you stone heads, don't you want that money from Ms. Flux?" Rosie Blaze commanded.

"Let's box him in, I'll be in front, you go to the left side and we'll shuffle him off of the cliff!" Kaikko said, the two cars slowed down, letting Left go, to get to the Mach 5.

"They're gonna try to knock us off! Someone is definitely after us!" Trixie said.

"I've got a surprise for them if they try anything." Speed chimed, looking ahead as the cliff portion of the track started to snake around.

"Speed…" Trixie said nervously as the three cars sped towards a sharp bend. Speed's eyes sharpened and became focused on that bend as the two cars surrounded him, Kaikko pulled in front and Speed let Zoomishi pull along the left side. Kaikko then slammed on his brakes, and Zoomishi pulled a hard right which was Speed's cue as he slammed the A Button, sending the Mach 5 soaring into the air! "Speed, it's too far!" Trixie shouted.

" _I haven't used this since, I hope it'll work._ " Speed thought as he pressed an unmarked white button next to the steering wheel which deployed the mini-wings under the Mach 5 which helped it glide, this was first installed when he raced the Car Acrobatic Team in the Alpine Race almost a year ago. The Mach 5 landed with a *thunk* and Speed continued as Sparky chimed over the radio.

"Hey, Speed. I'm reading a malfunction with the auto jacks." He notified.

"I felt it, I think one of them is stuck." Speed replied.

"Next checkpoint is coming up at Yellowstone, so I'll meet you there so I can fix it."

"Thanks, Sparky. It got very exciting down here." Speed said.

"I can tell. Well, I'm signing off for now, keep going!" Sparky said as he and Pops went straight to Yellowstone.

Meanwhile, in Anchorage, Oriana Flux gets off of her flight and heads to a hotel looking over the finish line, "Perfect view of my victory." She chuckles to herself as there is a knock on her door, "Who could it be? I just got here a minute ago, can't a girl get some rest?" she said while grabbing her gun and going to the door. Looking through the peep-hole she saw the new boss of the Three Roses Club, Mr. Trick Idler, Oriana put the gun behind her and greeted, "Mr. Idler, I'm glad to see you could make it." She stepped aside, letting him in.

"How do you get so much money? You must be a slippery one, too." Trick idolized, looking around the expensive hotel room.

"Is there any news from the Three Roses?" she asked.

"Kaikko took out Smoke Wheeler, but when he and Zoomishi tried to take out the Mach 5, Speed Racer pulled one of his tricks and Zoomishi fell off of the cliff."

"Idiots!" Oriana shouted, "Your job was to take out the Mach 5, not someone insignificant to the mission like Smoke Wheeler!"

"Hey! Your driver couldn't take out Speed Racer, either!" Trick yelled back.

"That was only because Speed got help from an outside source that we did not consider!" Oriana argued.

"You can never be wrong, huh? Typical…"

"Typical what? It doesn't matter what I am, what matters is that the job gets done, Mr. Idler!" Oriana interrupted. "Now, leave me, make sure your remaining two roses get the job done." She commanded, waving off Trick.

"Yes, Oriana." He grumbled, slamming the door to her room and storming off. Oriana lit up a cigarette and put it in her black cigarette holder and took a puff before turning the TV on and watching the race which focused in on Lovelace and Rosey.

"I'm glad we're finally faster than someone." Lovelace jeered over the radio to her assistant, Halfdollar.

"Very good, Ms. Goldminter. But I warn you, the Three Roses Club have ways of getting their jobs done. Smoke Wheeler has been taken out by one of them, but not so long after, the Mach 5 returned the favor. Best be quick, Left, Speed and that GRX are gaining on you two."

"Thanks for the update, Halfdollar. I see the clearing, we're about to leave the mountains and go on to a smooth and winding road. This oughtta be fun." Lovelace grinned as she and Rosey Blaze left the mountains and entered something more familiar and less life threatening.

"What do we know about this Lovelace chick?" Rosey asked as Trick Idler came onto the radio.

"She's rich and her car is fast." He huffed.

"What's with the attitude? I'm asking for intel." Rosey questioned.

"Our client is very unhappy with our performance. The other two took out Smoke Wheeler just because they could and then Zoomishi was taken out because of Speed Racer. But oh no, you're' not focusing on him, you're focusing on Lovelace Goldminter!" Trick yelled over the radio.

"Dude, come on!" Rosey shouted back.

"You're supposed to be going after Speed Racer, pull over and help Kaikko!" Trick demanded.

"Fine!" Rosey conceded as she pulled over, letting go of her possible lead. Not long after, Left Roardon and the GRX passed by and there in the distance was the Mach 5 and Kaikko, "Let's see how you like this." Rosey grabbed a gun that was tucked in the door of her car and shot three shots at the Mach 5!

"Oh!" Speed yelled as he brought the Mach 5 to a screeching halt and pressed the D Button, deploying the deflector shield. Rosey continued shooting at the Mach 5 until she ran out of bullets in which Trixie left the Mach 5 and leaped towards Rosey, grabbing her arm, and stopping her from loading another full clip! This allowed Speed to open the glove box of the Mach 5 where a .45 caliber was kept, after all of the times they've been shot at, he made sure to prepare himself for anything on these kinds of races from now on. Rosey, being a little stronger than Trixie got a hand free and punched her away but still, before she could reload, Speed pointed the gun at her and shouted, "Drop it!"

"Alright, dude. No need to cause such a fuss." Rosey said, dropping the gun. Just then, Kaikko showed up with his gun drawn.

"Stop right there!" He yelled but without hesitation, Speed shot in his direction, causing Kaikko to be thrown off-guard; this also relayed to him that Speed meant business. He threw his gun to the side and raised his hands as well, Trixie picked up the gun and covered Kaikko, making sure he didn't make any sudden moves.

"Who do you work for, what's all this about?" Speed interrogated.

"This is about a few very powerful people wanting revenge on you and your family. We're just hired muscle, doing what we get paid to do."

"Why would you agree to do such a thing?" Trixie added.

"As I said already, we're getting paid handsomely to do this. Enough to get an upgrade for these old cars so maybe we can finally keep up with the front runners like you. It'd make this job so much easier." Rosey explained.

"Well, we won't let you." Speed said, shooting out Rosey and Kaikko's tires. "Let's go, Trixie." He said, Trixie still pointing the gun at Kaikko, cautiously made her way to the navigator seat of the Mach 5. "You two need to find a new racing team. One that'll pay you for racing, instead of hurting others and losing because of it." Speed lectured.

"Yeah, whatever." Rosey huffed as Speed got back into the Mach 5 and drove away.

Rosey and Kaikko lowered their hands as Rosey looked towards Kaikko and said, "I'm gonna need your healthy tires, bud."

"That was close." Trixie sighed, slumping in her seat.

"That girl will be back, but I think we ended Kaikko's race for sure." Speed replied.

"How do you figure Rosey will return?"

"I bet she'll ask Kaikko to give up his remaining tires to her. I shot three of Kaikko's tires out, but only one of hers."

"Why'd you do that? Didn't you hear her? She's been hired to stop us!"

"True, but instead of waiting with her team, she went ahead and raced Lovelace for the lead, I think she's more invested in the race than she is in trying to stop us. I think we can convince her to be on our side, if not, then its cutter blades for her new tire." Speed explained.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Hey, we need to report this to the Inspector, we should use the Homing Robot!"

"Good idea, you record the message, this road is winding so I need to focus."

Trixie opened a compartment in the middle section where there was a recorder and the robot controls, "This is Trixie in the Mach 5 calling Inspector Detector, the Three Roses Club and the GRX appear to be working together, when we entered the mountain pass, the GRX sped through and almost knocked us off of the cliff, if it wasn't for Racer X, we would've been history. Soon after, the Three Roses Club tried to stop us twice, once trying to knock us off the cliff and another trying to shoot us; there's definitely something going on here."

"Inspector Detector, we need you to stop the GRX if you can, there's something definitely going on with it and its driver. We'll try to find out what it is when we catch up to it!" Speed added.

"Alright, the recording is full, time to bring the robot out." Trixie chimed as Speed pressed the G Button and the Homing Robot flew out of the car's hood, Trixie took its delicate control stick and landed the bird on her lap as she attached the recording. She then pressed a new button marked "I" which sent the homing robot directly to Inspector Detector.

"Alright, we're almost at Yellowstone, we can't be far behind." Speed announced as they drove into the night and arrived in Yellowstone when it got dark.

"What did you do to her?" Sparky cried, putting his hands on his head as he saw the scratched and dented Mach 5.

Speed rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed that he damaged the Mach 5 so badly, "We got into a tangle with the GRX and the Three Roses one after another. We were lucky Racer X was there or Trixie and I would be at the bottom of a cliff. Sorry about the damage."

"Well, I can get the auto jacks back up to working order, but I can't buff out all the rest of the damage." Sparky sighed.

"I know it's hard to see the Mach 5 like this, Sparky. But I've been working on a list of things I want to do for it when the race is over, we'll read them over when we win, okay?" Speed promised, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Alright, Speed. You and Trixie go get some rest, I'm gonna be up late tonight." Sparky said.

"Where's Pops and Spritle?" Speed asked.

"They went into town to get supplies, they'll be back any minute now; I wouldn't be worried."

"Alright, we'll be in the helicopter if you need us." Speed said as he and Trixie made their way to the helicopter and got in. Speed closed the door and the two sighed and Trixie leaned over, resting her head on Speed's chest.

"After all of that, I could use some rest." She sighed.

"Yeah. This is the most tiring race I've ever been in. Perhaps one of the most dangerous, too." Speed said, shutting his eyes to rest them.

"Well, don't worry about being tired because the next stint is mine, so you can sleep."

"Mmm-hmm." Speed replied, but he began to doze off, remembering his nightmare from when they were in San Angelo. Remembering how he felt when the Mach 5's gadgets failed him.

"Speed?" Trixie asked, looking up at him.

"Huh?" Speed answered.

"Is something wrong? Your heartbeat got very fast. Is there something I don't know about?"

"Never mind that. We should have something to eat." Speed deflected as he left the helicopter to go to the Mach 5 and grab their lunch basket.

"Speed, I wish you'd tell me what's wrong." Trixie sighed to herself as she looked on.

An hour later, Sparky was pressing the A Button over and over, testing the Mach 5's auto jack repair, "The malfunction is fixed, Speed. Just be careful because I don't know how long it'll hold out. The damage was very extreme, but I did my best."

"Alright, Sparky. We won't let the GRX get the drop on us again." Speed said, climbing into the passenger's seat, handing the keys over to Trixie.

"Good luck, you two, I'll see you in Canada for Stage 3!" Sparky said as Trixie turned the keys and gunned it.

As they drove, Speed gave Trixie the update, "Alright, Trixie. Up ahead, we're going to be entering a heavily wooded area with branching paths along the way. But in order for our stop at Stage 3 to be valid, we need to make it to Calgary, which is where the final stage begins. The average drive from here to there would be nine hours, but if you keep pace, we can shave that down to seven."

"That's a long drive." Trixie commented.

"We'll switch out eventually." Speed said.

"Sounds good to me." Trixie agreed as she drove the Mach 5 through heavy woods and around mountains.

"Sparky calling the Mach 5! Looking good, Trixie; you're going faster than the set pace!" Sparky rang out through the radio.

"Thanks, Sparky, what's up?" Trixie asked.

"Lovelace, the GRX and Left Roardon have stopped in Montana, but they're almost at the border. Rosey Blaze is still behind you guys by thirty-minutes, so you shouldn't be seeing much of her." He updated.

"Thanks for the update, Sparky." Trixie thanked as Sparky turned off the radio.

"You're getting much better, Trixie, before long we're gonna have to build a Mach 6." Speed said.

"Well, I do have one of the best coaches in the world. But, I'm more of a 'Lucky 7's' girl, I don't think Mach 6 would suit me very well." Trixie smiled.

Speed laughed, "Sounds about right. Well, I'm going to get some sleep, keep it up and wake me in a couple of hours so I can take over."

"Alright, Speed. I'll do my best!" Trixie guaranteed as she gave the Mach 5 a little more gas as they crossed the Wyoming/Montana border, eventually switching out two hours later.

Meanwhile, in Great Falls, "Ms. Lovelace, the GRX has taken the lead and the Mach 5 is on its way!" Halfdollar rang through a radio as Lovelace slept in her car in Great Falls. Lovelace shot up in her car and turned it on.

"Oh jeez, I think I should've brought you along, Halfdollar." Lovelace said, rubbing her eyes. She heard the Mach 5's distinct exhaust note and then saw it hauling down the road.

"There are the others!" Trixie called out.

"Yeah, all of them except for the GRX. Whoever drives that car doesn't seem to sleep at all!" Speed replied as the Mach 5 passed Lovelace and Left, entering second place, but a battle was brewing between the drivers as Lovelace was right on them not long after they passed by. Speed looked in his rear-view mirror and grinned.

"Not this time, Speed Racer." Lovelace thought aloud as she applied a draft on the Mach 5, a move that she learned from Left earlier in the race. She stayed there for a moment before pulling out and alongside, but Speed knew her trick, he wasn't using the Mach 5's full potential, so as she attempted a slingshot, he compensated for her gained speed and was able to match it until he pulled ahead bit by bit, little by little.

"Lovelace's car is still very fast." Speed commented.

"Well, her father is rich, I'm sure he spent a lot on her car and career." Trixie added, as she looked over and realized something, "Hey Speed, how come no one else brought an assistant?"

"To save on weight, having an extra person with extra supplies can weigh you down, but I chose you because it's better for the long run, so I'm not driving by myself and making more frequent stops; we can cover more ground by switching out."

"Don't you just like having me around?"

"I thought that was a given." Speed chuckled as he pulled in front of Lovelace again.

"Look, Speed! It's the GRX!" Trixie pointed out.

"You're right, Trixie, we'd better keep our distance at this point." Speed responded as the two came up on the GRX. "I wonder why it's going so slowly, I remember the GRX being able to pull on the Mach 5 easily." Speed commented.

The three cars passed through from Montana to Canada and continued to Calgary, but the Mach 5 had to let Lovelace pass because Speed stopped to switch with Trixie again. "Alright, Speed. I'm ready to really race now." Trixie said as she gunned it and in no time was back on the tail of Lovelace and the GRX.

"Be careful, Trixie. Lovelace is very skilled at applying blocks, so patience is key against her."

"Ms. Lovelace, the Mach 5 is looking to challenge. I do believe that they wish to win Stage 2." Halfdollar radioed.

"Well, they're not gonna get it without a fight!" Lovelace said as she blocked the Mach 5.

"Sheesh!" Trixie exclaimed, moving left and right, swerving around to find an opening.

"Patience, Trix. You have to handle the Mach 5 like… like it's a person. It has wants and needs like a person. It thinks and feels like a person."

"What're you talking about, Speed?" she asked distressed, not really having had raced anyone this hard before.

"Listen to her, Trixie. Just listen." Speed instructed, placing his hand on hers, stopping her from swerving all around the road. "You know the Mach 5's capabilities for the most part, but there is a power that the Mach 5 has that you have to learn from driving it, something that isn't on the blue prints." Speed looked ahead where there was a series of snaking turns, sharp curves one after the other.

"What do I do, Speed?"

"Don't panic, just think. The Mach 5 can do anything."

Trixie became focused, realizing what Speed meant and what she had to do. Her grip on the wheel tightened as she followed Lovelace into the snake turns, but when Lovelace stepped on her brakes to take the turns, Trixie pressed the B Button, deploying the belt tires for grip and she swung the car hard enough that it swung onto two wheels! The Mach 5 went around the sharp corner passed the side of Lovelace's #1 and passed in front of her! "Excuse me?" Lovelace shouted, not believing her eyes.

The Mach 5 landed back on four wheels with a *THUD* and Trixie quickly disengaged the belt tires and swung the car into the next turn, giving it more throttle, causing it to drift around the turns! Sharp curve after sharp curve she drifted the Mach 5, finally understanding what Speed meant; the Mach 5 wasn't just the fastest racecar on Earth, or the most advanced; but when treated with respect, it's versatile. The curves led out to a long straightaway that led to Calgary. But if they wanted to win the stage, Trixie would have to get passed the GRX! She quickly gained ground on it but then, a sinking feeling, the GRX gassed it as hard as it could and it gained a lot of ground on the Mach 5, that's when Speed put his hand on her shoulder, "Trix, it's alright. Just go for second, don't try to defeat that car. Leave that part to me."

Crowds cheered as the GRX, Mach 5 and Goldminter #1 crossed into Calgary one after another. Only a few minutes behind, followed Left Roardon and Rosey Blaze, who missed the whole race upfront.

Trixie let out a deep breath, "How'd I do?" she asked Speed as she turned off the Mach 5 and got out of the car. Speed said nothing but instead hugged her, a rare gesture from her normally stoic boyfriend.

"That was amazing, Trixie! Exactly the right moves all the way!" Speed congratulated.

"Hey, Trixie!" Lovelace called out, walking over to the Mach 5, "That was impressive coming from a rookie."

"I'm lucky that I have one of the best instructors in the world." Trixie smiled.

"Yeah, don't get all mushy on me. You wanna come with Left and me for dinner later? Stage 3 doesn't start until tomorrow so, we have time to celebrate."

Trixie and Speed looked at each other and both answered, "Sure thing!" as they secured the Mach 5 and walked over to meet the rest of the team.


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Stage

Chapter 11: The Final Stage

After a night of partying, Speed and Trixie awoke at the Calgary Checkpoint to begin the final stage of the No Limit World Race. They silently got washed up, and gathered their gear, both strategizing how they were going to beat the GRX. They left the hotel, seeing the rest of the group as Speed put his lucky red ascot on, "I still don't know, Pops." Speed commented, looking over at the GRX.

"Don't worry about it, Speed. I know you'll find a way to win." Pops replied.

"Thanks, Pops. Thanks to all of you, I'll do my best to win." Speed said as he picked up his helmet from his seat in the Mach 5.

"Since I had the extra time, Pops and I were able to get everything in working order overnight, Speed." Sparky added.

"Oh, and I added a little something…extra." Pops said, winking at Speed.

"What does that mean, Pops?" Speed asked.

"Son, the Mach 5 needed a boost to be able to even stay on par with the GRX. Since I memorized the engine build on the car, I had to push the GOV-12 to its limits. I tuned the engine all night after I installed the twin-turbocharger." Pops explained.

"Turbo? I thought you only liked to go with naturally aspirated." Speed was surprised at Pops' seemingly sudden change of view.

"I do, Speed. But in this case, I don't have the means to do that for the Mach 5 right now. So, I had to go the other route, and now you should be able to keep up at least."

Speed put his hand on Pops' shoulder, "I won't disappoint you, Pops."

"All drivers, stage 3 is going to begin soon! Please get to your cars!" the announcer called out.

All who remained on the grid were Speed Racer & Trixie, Left Roardon, Lovelace Goldminter, Rosey Blaze, and the GRX. "This is it, my plan will finally come to fruition." Oriana Flux chuckled in her hotel room overlooking the finish-line. She sipped her glass of scotch and looked over to her guest, Trick Idler, owner of the Three Roses Club, "So, Mr. Idler. Would you like to finally hear my plans?" Oriana asked.

"I thought your plan was to destroy Speed Racer and the Mach 5?" Trick asked.

"That is the short-term plan, Mr. Idler. That's why I hired you. No, I have a plan that goes on the long-term." Oriana said.

"Okay, I'll bite. What is your long-term plan?"

Oriana walked over to her bag and grabbed a disk, she then opened her other briefcase that was used to control the GRX and was also a computer, she slid the disk into the computer and it loaded up presentation slides, "Let me introduce you to my long-term plan…autonomy."

"Autonomy? I don't follow."

"Cars that drive themselves, cars that are run by computers. Cars provided by me when I use the winnings to create 'Flux Autonomy'."

"Your great plan is…cars that drive themselves?" Trick said, confused and slightly disappointed.

"You aren't seeing the big picture, Mr. Idler. I could control the world with these cars! Why buy a car that you must learn how to drive, when you could buy one, and you could just tell it where to go and it would do exactly what you want. Why do you think the GRX-2 is so perfect? Why it only follows a specific line and doesn't care for the imperfect human drivers?"

"Again…it's just a self-driving car."

"It won't be when we take control of whatever car we want. Think of it, Idler, the political implications of this new technology. If I don't like the way the world is going…" Oriana snapped her fingers, "Off a bridge goes the president or whoever I want, and I'll be able to cover it up, claiming that the technology 'isn't finished yet because it's so advanced' and that 'this was an unfortunate glitch and we'll do better'. Sure, my sales will plummet, but even so, I can still begin to place people I want into positions of power. I **can** control the fate of the world by taking advantage of people's laziness and with this technology, and I **will**."

Trick Idler sat stunned at this revelation, "Now that's quite the trick, Ms. Flux. But what about my Three Roses Club? I spent a lot of money to buy this team and their technology."

"Racing will still be around, I assure you; but your drivers won't, unfortunately. Face it, Mr. Idler, you only have one rose left anyway. The Three Roses Club can become a part of what will become the premier racing league of autonomous cars, I will be able to manipulate certain ones the way I want so I can win money with that as well. It's basically a massive slot machine to all but me." She plotted.

"I don't think I've met anyone as backward as you, Oriana." Trick complimented.

"You haven't, I assure you of that. Now run along to your Rosey Blaze and make sure she gets the job done." Oriana commanded.

"Yes, Ms. Flux." Trick Idler said as he left. But as soon as he was out of earshot, he muttered to himself, "Her plan would lose me all my money. I have to warn Rosey to back off the Mach 5 and focus on smashing the GRX!"

Back at the starting line, the Go Team were putting their finishing touches on the Mach 5… until the Homing Robot flew in and gently landed on Trixie's lap in the passenger's seat. "Oh! Speed, look!" she held up the Homing Robot that had a new tape on it.

"Play the recording, quickly." Speed said as Trixie pressed the button on the recorder and on the playback, was Inspector Detector's voice.

"Speed, Trixie, thank you for your message; Racer X and I will look into the matter secretly. But, if you can avoid it, I implore you to please not engage the GRX. Not until we have an idea of what we're up against and figure out what the driver's end game is. God speed Mach 5 Team." But then Racer X's voice over took the recording, "Speed, if it comes down to winning the race, don't engage that driver, he'll smash you off the road like it did in the mountains. If you can pass, go for it, if it requires you putting yourself and Trixie in more danger, just let him win. Good luck, Speed." Racer X said until the tape ran out.

"Did Rex just ask us to throw the race?" Sparky asked.

"Yes, but he knows I can't do that, Sparky. It's against my nature to throw a race or any competition really." Speed said.

"Just be careful, you two. I don't know what I'd do if one of you got hurt." Pops interjected.

"Don't worry, Pops. We'll be careful." Speed reassured, looking back over to the GRX as the announcer's voice rang through Calgary.

"All drivers, the beginning of stage 3 will see you passing through the harshest of Canadian winters, through the Yukon and finally into Alaska. When the command to start your engines is given, this year's Ms. Racing Car will wave the green flag to begin the final leg of the race! The command will begin in a few minutes! Teams, make your final adjustments now!"

"Good luck, Speedy! I know you'll beat the GRX without a problem now that Pops fixed the car up!" Spritle said, standing at the side of the car.

"Thanks, Spritle and that's right, I'll be sure to win. I'll win for you too, Chim Chim." Speed promised. Chim Chim cheered and clapped his hands above his head.

"Alright, Speed, this is it. I gave you all of the supplies you might need and packed them in the trunk. Just in case you get in a real fight with the GRX." Sparky notified.

"I feel like I've said, 'thanks' to you a lot on this trip." Speed chuckled.

"Keep em' comin', pal. It never gets old." Sparky returned.

"Alright, son. With the twin turbos in the Mach 5, you'll be almost as fast as the GRX which means the G's will be close to the same. If you get light-headed like you did in the GRX, just back it down a little bit and make sure you compensate for the amount of power you have now. Be responsible."

"Don't worry Pops, I will. I remember driving the GRX, that feeling… that power." Speed starts to remember the night he stole the GRX, the moonlight glistening off of its golden paint, the G's so strong that it caused him to hallucinate that he was traveling into a dimension made of speed itself before causing him to black out and almost crash; if it wasn't for Pops, Spritle and Chim Chim coming to his rescue. Even then he couldn't bear to stay away, the speed and handling were addicting. Speed looked on at the GRX and thought to himself, " _Whoever is in that car has probably been exposed to the V-Gas…maybe even more than once. I hope we can win and maybe even help the driver._ "

"Speed! Snap out of it, they're about to make the announcement!" Trixie shook Speed until he was done zoning out.

"Drivers! Start your engines!" the official announced, as all of the drivers turned the keys to their cars, engines of all kinds roared through the Canadian air. "Now, the gorgeous Ms. Racing Car will wave the green flag and begin the final stage of the No Limit World Race!" Each driver stared at the flag-woman eagerly awaiting to get going, engines revved and revved until she waved the green flag! Left Roardon was on the gas a fraction of a second faster than the GRX to everyone's surprise, but it was still only a fraction of a second. In no-time, the GRX sped past Left and into the lead, but it was followed closely by the Mach 5, its power now boosted via twin turbo-chargers.

"This feels familiar." Left said to himself as he looked in the rear-view mirror to see Lovelace and Rosey coming up behind him!

"Ms. Lovelace, Ms. Rosey Blaze is requesting to be patched into your radio feed." Halfdollar notified. Halfdollar is the Goldminter's newest butler and Lovelace's 'eye in the sky'.

"Patch her through." Lovelace said.

"Goldminter, I need you to let me through to get to the Mach 5!" Rosey said.

"Why would you think I'd do that? I know you're here to take Speed out of the race and I wanna beat him fair and square!" Lovelace answered.

"No, I'm not going to take out Speed anymore! I have to warn him about the GRX!"

"If Speed didn't tell Left and I about you and your friends shooting at him, I'd believe you. But I can't let you get to him, Rosey. If you and whoever you're working for are going to turn this from a race to a battle to save Speed, I'll do whatever I can to stop you!" Lovelace warned.

"Fine, then I'll try other things to get past you!" Rosey answered. Rosey drove the delta-shaped car up to Lovelace's #1 and used a sharp corner of her car to try and get close to Lovelace's tires.

"Oh!" Lovelace shouted before backing down, causing Rosey to overshoot the tire and side-swipe the blue and white car.

The battle between the two allowed for Left to get ahead, but he still wondered what was going on, "What's going on back there?" Left asked his crew chief.

"No idea, Left. Looks like some kind of disagreement."

"Should I help?"

"Nah, keep goin' and don't back down. The Mach 5 and GRX aren't far ahead."

"Alright." Left acknowledged as he continued forward at full speed, pulling away from the two battling ladies behind him.

Meanwhile, at the front of the pack, "How does the Mach 5 feel, Speed?" Trixie asked.

"It's fast, that's for sure. But something just doesn't feel right about it." Speed answered as the Mach 5's turbos whined.

"It doesn't sound so great, either." Trixie added, commenting on the slight whining sound coming from the chargers.

"As long as it lets us keep up with them." Speed said, as the GRX was in eyeshot of the two, obviously not going full speed as to conserve gas.

"I'm going to turn on the radio to see any reports about the weather." Trixie said, turning the Mach 5's radio on.

"…and that is all you need to know about the race tonight. Tune in here for live updates as the drivers take on the treacherous Canadian Yukon. Blizzards are reported to strike tonight, so be sure to watch, it's bound to get exciting! In other news…" Trixie turned off the radio.

"A blizzard is up ahead tonight? Speed, can we pull over? I'd like to drive before we hit the storm. You know more about driving in those conditions than me." Trixie pled.

"Sure, Trixie. Hold on." Speed pulled over and the two swapped seats, but as they were buckling up, Left Roardon passed them.

"Alright, punch it, Lovelace and Rosey aren't far behind!" Speed said as Trixie gunned it back onto the main road. It didn't take long for the recently modified Mach 5 to catch up to Left and pull alongside. Before long, the other two cars joined the mix as the four grouped up. "I don't like this, they're letting the GRX get away! We can't let it win!" Speed said. It was hours as the four cars duked it out until night fell.

"Alright, I'm pulling over." Trixie said as snow began to fall.

Speed hopped back into the driver's seat and as soon as Trixie buckled in, he pressed the D Button to stop the snow and the B Button to avoid loss of grip. "The others will be stopping soon, I'm sure of it." Speed said as he continued to the GRX. Because of their stop during a big position battle, the others passed them up, meaning Speed had to get his position back, as well as having to catch back up to the GRX.

He masterfully was able to dodge the battle between Rosey and Lovelace and caught back up to Left who blocked him, in which Speed grinned and opened the new power of his twin-turbo upgrade. He then pressed the A Button, vaulting over Left's car and back onto the road. Speed was a man on a mission as he was able to catch the GRX, which was when the snow began to fall harder than ever before! The GRX had a lot of torque and wasn't equipped with belt tires, so it struggled to keep its traction, even with a smart-traction control system that regulated power and grip to maximize the GRX's chances to stay ahead of the rest. But it wasn't a match for the purpose-built Mach 5 that ended up passing the GRX without much of a problem because Speed knew that on this slippery terrain, the GRX's driver wouldn't be dull enough to try and swerve into them; because that meant that he had a higher chance of taking himself out. So, to the GRX's chagrin, he had to give the lead to the Mach 5.

"There's new leader, folks! The Mach 5, driven by Speed Racer!" the radio host shouted in excitement.

"Yay Speed!" Spritle shouted.

"Get em', Speed!" Sparky cheered.

"That's our boy!" Mom and Pops both said simultaneously as Chim Chim clapped his hands and did standing flips.

"I'm glad we could fly you out for the final leg of the race, dear." Pops said.

"So am I, it was getting boring at home and I like to be around whenever possible." Mom Racer said. The Go Team were all standing inside of the hotel overlooking the finish-line. The very same one that Oriana Flux was staying at. She looked down upon the Racer family from the railing on the next floor up. She made a sinister smile before retreating to her room, Oriana opened her GRX-2 briefcase again and pulled out a hidden compartment, revealing her silenced pistol, the same one that killed Mr. Van Ruffle in Mexico and the same gun she plans the devastate the Racer Family with!

 _Speed continues to stay ahead of the GRX-2 in a great blizzard in the Canadian Yukon, and it won't be long until the two reach the finish! What else does the GRX-2 have in store for our heroes? Is it already all out of tricks? Stay Tuned for the thrilling conclusion of Speed Racer: The Invincible Car!_


	12. Chapter 12: Thrills and Excitement

Chapter 12: Thrills and Excitement

Lovelace, Left and Rosey were in the back of the pack, struggling through the blizzard, trying to follow the tire tracks of the Mach 5 and GRX so they wouldn't have to stop. Lovelace and Rosey, who were both locked in an intense battle, they went to each side of Left Roardon and passed him, Left backed down so he wouldn't become a part of a possible accident. "These girls have gotta be more careful." Left commented.

"Ms. Lovelace, please back down before it get's too dangerous." Halfdollar suggested.

"I can't, Halfdollar. I…" Lovelace stopped as she saw a huge orange glow and got distracted. The GRX had come equipped after all, blowing fire from the front of the car with dual flame throwers. As her focus faltered, becoming fixated on the fire, her car drifted right into Rosey's, catching her left-front tire on the sharp corner of Rosey's car, tearing it to pieces! "Ahhhh!" Lovelace yelled as her car swerved to the left, she over-corrected the swerve and ended up spinning out of control! Lovelace's blue, white, and orange #1 slammed into a huge snow bank on the side of the road, causing the car to flip end over end in the snow, Lovelace's bright orange headlights shining beams of light in the air as the car flipped and spun.

"Lovelace!" Left shouted as he stomped the brakes to avoid the debris left on the road, sending his car into a slide as well. Left was a veteran, though and he grabbed his hand brake and was able to control the car without hitting anything and bringing it to a complete stop. "Lovelace!" he called out again, leaving his car to look for his opponent. Next to the wreckage, Left found Lovelace unconscious and thrown from her car, which was crumpled and in pieces yards away. "Don't worry, Lovelace. You'll finish this race, car or not." Left promised as he picked her up and brought her back to his #24, continuing on the snowy road, now cleared by the GRX's flame throwers.

Up ahead, Speed and Trixie's lead had grown exponentially, to the point where the GRX was out of view, until they saw the glow from the flames in the rearview mirror. "They put flame throwers in the GRX?" Trixie said, in disbelief as the GRX gained ground and passed the Mach 5, not having to actively fight against the fresh snow. "Why didn't they use that before?" Trixie asked.

"Probably because it has limited fuel for the fire, and it was waiting for the perfect moment to use them. It must mean that we'll be out of the storm soon." Speed replied, pulling the Mach 5 behind the GRX, and following it closely.

"Speed, look! It's Rosey Blaze!" Trixie notified, seeing the silver car in the side view mirror.

"Huh? What happened to Lovelace and Left?"

"I hope they're alright." Trixie said as the top three ran in single file behind the GRX, in last was Left Roardon, who was quickly approaching Rosey Blaze's #33, who's car was too old and slow to really be able to compete. Left put his cars nose right behind the aircraft-like, pointed rear of Rosey's and gave it a bump, throwing the triangular car slightly off-balance.

"Come on!" Rosey shouted as she fought her wheel, trying to stabilize her car when Left gave her another gentle bump which pushed the car ever so slightly off the trail that the GRX was blazing. The right side of her car ran into the snow, throwing the traction off and causing the car to spin. Left backed off until Rosey spun out of the way, being able to slow down her car fast enough that she gently slid into the snow. Rosey got out of her car and watched the others get away, she turned around and slammed her fist on her car in frustration and anger. But she bottled it up, and tried to get her car back out onto the road so she could re-join the race.

Back in Anchorage, Oriana and Trick continue to watch the race, "Wow, Oriana. You have any more surprises packed into that car?" Trick asked.

Oriana chuckled and puffed her cigarette, "That depends on how far Speed Racer will go to win the race, he's already seen the GRX-2's blinding ability and now it's flamethrowers; but I guarantee you, there's a few more."

"I can't wait to see it." Trick Idler smirked as he looked on.

"Speed, I think we can try and pass now." Trixie notified. Speed pulled out to the left of the GRX and began to gain ground. As he did, Trixie noticed that the GRX's interior wasn't glowing green anymore and she could see through the green tinted windows. She didn't see a driver, but she saw that the entire passenger's side and middle of the car was computers, the only seat being the driver's seat. "Speed, there's no one in the GRX!"

"Huh?" Speed looked over and saw all of the tech packed into the car. "Oh! I've never seen anything like that before."

"How is it possible? A car that drives itself with accuracy like this?"

"Now that I think of it, it makes sense." Speed said.

"How? What do you mean?"

"Well, think of it, Trixie. From the day we came up against this new GRX, it has used the perfect driving line, no matter who or what was in front of it. The computer has been calculating every move this whole time. Every turn, every pass, every time it revealed a new ability, it did so for self-preservation."

"I wonder what else it's hiding."

"Same, and I wonder who's behind all of this." Speed stepped a little more on the gas as the snowfall went away and the road became clearer. As the Mach 5 pulled out to pass, the GRX blocked the way, " _Come on, I gotta find a way to pass it!"_ Speed thought. He aimed the Mach 5 behind the GRX, but kept accelerating as it bumped the GRX to throw it off, but it didn't work. This time, Speed bumped it again, but moved the Mach 5 slightly to the left in order to get the GRX's rear wheels loose and it worked! Speed moved along-side the GRX and the two had a drag race along the road.

In Left's car, Lovelace began to wake up in the passenger's seat, "Where am I?" she asked, looking around to see Left driving.

"Your car was smashed off the road by Rosey Blaze." Left said.

"Why did you just leave me in the car?" Lovelace asked.

"Because your car was smashed to pieces and on fire; I don't know about you, but that wouldn't be very comfortable for anyone." Left explained.

"Well, thanks for saving me."

"Of course, I'm not a bad person." Left chuckled as they came into view of the Mach 5 and GRX drag racing. "Wow, they're really going at it, huh?" Left commented.

"Wow." Lovelace gasped, wide-eyed, watching the two cars get further and further away.

"I can't gain ground on it, no matter what I do." Speed said, getting frustrated and looking over at the GRX.

"Speed, look!" Trixie pointed out as a train crossing was coming up and the lights on the crossing began to blink.

"This is it. This is our opening." Speed said, really pushing the Mach 5 to it's absolute limits. The freight train began to pass by as the two cars approached it, "It'll have no choice but to stop for the train." He added as the cars came in closer and closer until it was the perfect distance for Speed to press the A Button and the Mach 5 vaulted over the train! But to their surprise, the GRX blasted air under one side of the car and attempted the thread the needle by going sideways, in-between train cars! The train was going faster than the GRX and as the GRX went mostly through the hole, the train ended up hitting its rear, causing the autonomous car to skid on its side and spin when it came through as the Mach 5 landed safely. It also damaged the rear of the GRX greatly, the car's taillights and rear panels being torn completely off by the speeding train.

"I wonder what happened to it, I thought the car was supposed to be perfect." Trixie said.

"Maybe they made it too smart, Trixie. To the point where it may have second-guessed itself." Speed replied.

"Maybe it's not so invincible after all." Trixie said with confidence as the Mach 5 sped onward, not far away from the finish.

"What was that? I thought you said that the GRX was unbeatable!" Trick raised his voice.

"To be honest, Mr. Idler, I don't know what happened. It's like the car second-guessed itself which should never happen." Oriana answered, flabbergasted.

"Well, what do you think happened?" Trick asked, pointing at the GRX's wreckage on the screen.

Oriana pondered this and then answered, "I think when it saw Speed Racer make the jump, it decided that Speed's plan was better and last second it decided to follow suit, but it was too late." She said.

"How could some punk kid like Speed Racer outsmart a computer?"

"I don't think he did, I think his action was something the computer didn't consider since not every car has the ability to jump like that. Seems to have just been a coincidence." Oriana said, looking on.

"Well, was that the GRX's last trick?" Idler asked.

"No, there's two more that it hasn't used. I hope it won't have to use the last one." Oriana prayed as she looked at the TV, seeing Left Roardon pass her car.

The GRX had been badly damaged, the paint was scratched, the body was dented, and the rear of the car was almost totally gone. But as it laid on its side, it's wheels steered over to one side and tipped the car over on all fours, it sat there a moment before turning itself on, sending the gravely GRX engine back to life, and setting back off full-throttle back towards the other racers. The GRX was very angry and was on a mission to get back to the lead as it caught up to Roardon and Goldminter.

"Oh boy, it's coming back." Left sighed, moving out of the way of the GRX that passed them seamlessly.

"I think we're going to have to settle for second place." Lovelace added as the black, silver, and green car passed them in a blur.

"Speed!" Trixie called, looking into the side-view mirror.

"Oh!" Speed exclaimed as the GRX began to catch them. "I'm gonna give it a taste of its own medicine." Speed said, moving in front of the GRX to block it. The GRX was trying to make ground, but it was struggling to pass the newly modified Mach 5; Speed slid the Mach 5 in front of the GRX as scrap metal and debris flew out of the GRX's rear and onto the road.

"Jeez!" Left said, having to dodge all the metal to keep his tires safe.

The GRX hit the Mach 5 very hard, jolting Speed and Trixie, while putting a triangular dent in the rear of the Mach 5.

"My car!" Sparky cried, watching from the hotel.

"Your car?!" Pops exclaimed, staring Sparky down as the young mechanic shrunk back and gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"It'll really stop at nothing to win!" Speed shouted, looking back.

"We need to figure out a way to put it out of commission for good, Speed!" Trixie said.

"I have a plan, Trixie, hang on." Speed said as he moved out of the GRX's way and backed down, allowing the car to pass. Speed grinned and got very close behind and pressed the C Button, deploying the cutter blades. The blades let out a high-pitched whirring and whining noise as they sped up to the point where they could cut trees instantaneously with barely noticeable power loss. "Let's see it get back up from this." Speed said as he moved the Mach 5 forward, cutting into the rear of the GRX until it reached the tires, shredding the rear tires, brakes, brake lines and even the rotors and rims! Sparks and more shrapnel and debris flew everywhere but before they could damage the Mach 5, Speed activated the auto-jacks once again, jumping over the GRX which had caught fire because the sparks set the fuel aflame! But as the Mach 5 landed, Speed and Trixie noticed that a huge piece of the GRX was launched in the air and as it fell to the ground, it unfolded and deployed two wheels and continued towards them!

"What happened, Speed?" Trixie asked, not being able to process what just transpired.

"It had a motorcycle hidden within it ready to go in case of a crash that incapacitated the normal car!" Speed answered.

"Well, it can't possibly have an engine as big as the GRX on-board, so it can't pass us, right?"

"That may be true, Trixie but now it's lighter than we are, and I'm not sure it'll let us even get close to it with the cutter blades now, so I don't know what else we're going to be able to do." Speed replied.

Oriana Flux then became very angry and walked over to her briefcase, "What're you doin'?" Trick questioned.

"Setting the bomb on board the GRX-2's motorcycle. It's not powerful enough to win, so if I can't win, no body can." Oriana informed, setting the bomb and then grabbing her silenced pistol.

"Wait, what's that for?"

"I'm tired of the racers meddling in all of my plans. It ends tonight." Oriana said, walking out of her room, gun in hand as Trick looked on in fear of what was about to transpire.

" _The money doesn't matter anymore if she's going to fly off the handle and do this!"_ Trick thought to himself, quietly following Oriana out of the room. She stood by the railing on the third floor and looked down to the lobby where the Racers were all watching the race intently. She aimed the gun at Pops Racer, but before she could pull the trigger, Trick Idler hit her in the back of the head with a serving platter, sending her over the third-floor railing and to the hard lobby floor below. Everyone looked in shock as Trick made a quick getaway via the stairs leading to the roof and then a fire escape.

The people in the lobby looked shocked and Pops pushed passed the others and saw her, "Hey, this is Oriana Flux!" then he looked over and saw the gun, "No wonder, she must have seen the GRX doing badly against Speed and planned to take us out!" Pops exclaimed.

"That's right, Pops." Inspector Detector came in behind them. "Oriana Flux was also the one who killed Mr. Van Ruffle in Mexico City." He said.

"How could you tell?" Pops asked.

"Oriana was more business savvy than someone who would carry out a hit. We found her finger prints in Mexico City and the ballistics matched her gun. We knew she had to be somewhere, but unfortunately, we were too late to get confirmation to move in before this happened." Inspector Detector explained.

"But what happened? That's the million-dollar question, from the looks of it she just fell." Pops said.

"She couldn't have." The inspector looked at her and noticed bruising on the back of her head. "She was hit over her head and fell over the railing up there. Let's go to her room, Pops. I want you to consult me on this investigation just in case anything you're an expert on any technology discovered."

"Okay, let's go!" Pops said as the two men quickly made their way to the third-floor room of Oriana Flux. As they arrived, they saw the laptop and they ran to it, "I've never seen a personal computer so small!" Pops exclaimed, marveling at how much it must've cost.

"Do you know what it's saying, Pops?" Inspector Detector asked.

Pops inspected the computer and looked around it's screen with live updates on the GRX's status before seeing the line 'Admin Pass: 041967. GRX-2-ARMED' scrolling through the screen, Pops reeled back in horror, "We have to warn Speed and Left, I think the car's got a bomb!"

Only miles away from Anchorage, night was falling again, and the Mach 5 was able to stay a good distance ahead of the GRX, "It seems like we are beating it." Trixie said.

"Good. I hope it doesn't have anymore tricks like that." Speed huffed, really wishing that the GRX would be gone for good.

"Speed, this is Pops, I need you to pick up right away, son!" Pop's voice crackled over the radio which was cutting off due to the cold weather.

Speed picked up the radio, "This is Speed. What is it, Pops?"

"Speed, I need you to use all of the power you have and don't stop once you cross the finish line. The GRX has –" the radio cut off at the most in opportune moment.

"Come in Pops, I didn't get the last part."

"The GRX –"

"The radio keeps cutting out, but I think I know what you're trying to say, Pops. I'll figure out a way to stop the GRX from doing anything." Speed responded as he put the radio back on the hook.

"What do you think he was trying to say, Speed?"

"I think the GRX has a bomb, and if that's the case, I think I know how we're gonna stop it from causing too much damage."

"Attention, racing fans! The Mach 5 and the GRX are coming to the finish! Get your cameras ready to take a picture of this historic moment!" the announcer's voice rang out. Everyone looked in the distance, seeing the yellow lights of the Mach 5 and the green lights of the GRX quickly approaching! The crowd cheered as the Mach 5 crossed the line first, taking the checkered flag with the GRX following behind! "The winner of this year's No Limit World Race, for the second and consecutive time is the Mach 5! But wait… the two aren't stopping or even slowing down, they're headed to the coast! What's Speed thinking?" The announcer shouted as the confused crowd looked on.

"Hang on!" Speed warned, pressing the A and F Buttons, throwing the Mach 5 into the icy Alaskan waters, whilst activating the underwater mode. The GRX, set on destroying the Mach 5 and Speed followed, the autonomous motorcycle smashed through the stone and metal guardrails that separate the land from the water, and as it became submerged, it detonated, sending a massive pillar of water up stories high! The Mach 5 was jolted and due to the extreme damage that the car was already facing, it began to leak in multiple places, ice cold water touched Speed and Trixie's feet as Speed waited for the car to stabilize so he could get it back to the surface on time.

"Speed!" Pops called out as he and the rest of the team ran to the water where the Mach 5 leapt. As they did, Left Roardon crossed the line and he and Lovelace also left the car.

"What happened?" Left asked.

"Speed and the GRX both jumped into the sea and the GRX exploded!" Pops said, a worried expression came over him as he realized the amount of damage that the Mach 5 sustained may have caused breaches, making it unstable under water. As the Mach 5 continued to sink, the bits and pieces left of the GRX floated down with it, Speed looked around as icy cold water continued to leak into the car.

"Speed, are you alright? We've gotta get outta here!" Trixie called, as her boyfriend zoned out from extreme exhaustion, having driven the bulk of the race and almost all of the third stage from Calgary to Anchorage without rest.

"Huh? Yeah, let's go win." Speed slurred, his exhaustion beginning to get the better of him. The Mach 5 hit the floor and Speed put the hammer down before activating the jacks, sending the Mach 5 through the surface and the hole in the wall and rails that the GRX left behind. The soaked, scratched, and torn car landed on the road and screeched to a halt in front of spectators and EMT's as Speed passed out and Trixie pressed the F Button to deactivate the shield and oxygen. Trixie helped the EMT's get Speed out of the Mach 5 as Left and Lovelace looked on; Rosey Blaze passed the finish not long after to see Speed getting carried into the ambulance. But instead of staying, Rosey turned around and drove away.

Sunlight came through a hospital window, softly landing on Speeds face; the light came through his eyelids, waking him up. His eyes fluttered, adjusting to the light. Speed jolted up in bed, not knowing where he was or how he got there, but then he looked to the foot of his bed and next to a vase full of white roses from his mother, sat the huge No Limit World Race trophy along with his helmet. Speed grinned, but then suddenly flinched, now feeling the aches and pain from the last leg of the race and allowed himself to gently lay back down. But as he did, Trixie came in a noticed that he was awake, "Pops, Sparky, Speed's awake!" she called out as the other two rushed over to Speed's bedside.

"How're you doing Speed?" Pops asked, relieved that Speed woke up.

"Everything aches, Pops." Speed groaned. "Where's Mom and Spritle?"

"Mom and Spritle went back home, they want to throw you a victory party." Pops smiled.

"Where's the Mach 5?" Speed shot back up, looking at Sparky.

Sparky rubbed his arm and looked to the floor, "You really beat that car up, Speed. It was completely destroyed; Pops and I are going to have to start from scratch."

Speed looked down, dejected, but Pops put his hand on Speed's shoulder, "Rebuilding the Mach 5 is going to take time, son. I'm going to have to do everything from scratch, the chassis, body, the engine, all of it."

"We could always move up a number and make something completely new, Speed." Sparky winked.

"No, the Mach 5 is my car. I don't know if there'll ever be a Mach 6…but it won't be mine." Speed explained.

"You got it, Speed. Do you have any requests before Sparky and I get to work on the car?" Pops asked.

"I had a list of things, but I only remember one."

"Well, what is it? Anything for our driver." Sparky nudged.

"The all-white paint isn't doing it for me anymore. I think the car would look better with a blue under-belly, I have it all drawn up back home." Speed said.

"Well, I guess I can't expect you to remember anything too technical in this state. But we'll get the paintjob done, Speed." Pops chuckled.

"I'm just glad you're alright, Speed." Trixie said, taking Speed's hand.

Speed smiled, "Not even a moving bomb could keep me away from you, Trixie."

"Ohh, no. We'd better go before this get's any worse, Pops." Sparky whined. The group laughed together, reveling in their victory against Oriana Flux and the GRX.

Looking through binoculars on a hill across the way was Racer X, he put them away and thought to himself, " _I'm glad you're alright, Speed. Even if Rex Racer can't return, I'll always be there in the nick of time. Always."_ Racer X then turned around and jumped back into the Shooting Star, driving off into the distance.

 _Speed and Trixie have survived the return of Oriana Flux and the GRX, as well as the return of some of their old enemies that they've met in races in the past year. Our heroes prevailed in saving Anchorage, Alaska but at the sacrifice of the fabulous Mach 5. But that doesn't mean that the Go Team's adventures are over. Join us next time for more thrills and excitement on the next episode of, Speed Racer! [Outro Music]_

Author's Note: Thanks for reading my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoyed it! It definitely wasn't something I envisioned myself doing, but here I am. If you enjoyed this, perhaps you'll also like my original series', that I post on deviantart and wattpad under the username: Southpaw-Comics. They're superhero stories, still early drafts, completely original, and are my true passion project; it'd mean a lot if you checked them out and spread the word. Otherwise, stick around for the duration of this Speed Racer Season 2 solo-project! Next time, I bring up a car that has NEVER been seen in the Speed Racer mythos across any medium, but does exist because it was mentioned merely twice. Stay Tuned…


End file.
